Was it worth it?
by Wishing For That Marauder Life
Summary: Darcy depended on him. Virgil trusted no one more. Virgil and Darcy were inseparable through childhood but the dawning of maturity brought on problems even they could not foresee. These are the snapshots of their entwined lives from childhood to adults.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is a story I found on my computer that I wrote when I was younger. Reading it back it makes me cringe but there is potential in the plot line. Some of the later chapters had corrupt files so have been rewritten using the slim bits of recovered text I could get off the documents. I intend to go back and change all the chapters up to the standard of writing I'm at now as opposed to about 5 years ago. The ages in this story are tweaked to fit in. There are two years between Scott and John, John and Virgil, Virgil and Gordon and then 4 years between him and Alan. _

Lucille smiled down proudly at her boys, all 3 of them with a number four on the way. Jeff may say that he wants a girl this time but Lucille knew he treasured his boys just as much as she does, no matter how much time he spends away in space. Scott offered a small smile up at her before running off to join his friends in the opposite corner of the playground. John, all blue-eyed, a blonde haired beauty stared up at her with innocent, inquisitive eyes and a soft smile while his hands gripped tightly at the book he was carrying. She ran a hand gently through his hair as Gordon or Grace gave a kick from her stomach. She wanted the next one to be blonde and brown eyed to compliment a mix of all her current boys, though she knew honestly that it could come out green with purple dots and she'd still love it the same as all her current boys. A tug on her hand drew out of her musings and her attention back to her final angel, Virgil Tracy, who gazed up with at her with a face that mirrored her own. Scared eyes blinked away tears that were rushing to the surface. Shifting herself to scoop him up she looked into his eyes, only vaguely aware of John scampering off to sit on the bench nearby to read his book. Lucille leant forwards and rubbed her nose against her youngest sons.

"Hey hey hey what's up little baby?" Soft brown eyes gazed into her with love and trust.

"I'm scared Mummy." His little, melodic voice quivered and her heart broke for him.

"Why darling?"

"What if I make no friends?" Lucille couldn't picture anyone not liking her soft-hearted, sensitive boy. Scott was confident and out-going, John clever and quiet, but Virgil was musical and considerate.

"Of course you'll make friends my little champion. You're so special and lovely that people can't help but be your friend." As if to cement her words another small tug was felt on her elbow and moving Virgil slightly Lucille noticed a small brown haired girl staring up at the two of them. Tightening her grip on her little boy Lucille dropped to her knees to speak to the girl better. The girl didn't take her eyes off Virgil who was peering at the girl with an equally interested gaze. Then she spoke, her voice quiet and tentative and a small hand reached out towards Virgil.

"Why you sad?" Virgil's body tensed before he wriggled and slipped out of Lucille's arms, taking the small girls offered hand. He mumbled a reply that Lucille didn't catch but the girl apparently got with ease. She nodded and smiled happily causing a little grin to spread on Virgil's mouth before she tugged his hand and lead him off to another section of the playground near where John was sat reading. At that point another woman ran over.

"Darcy!" The girl looked up from her conversation with Virgil to stare at the woman with wide eyes that Lucille could now see where also brown. The woman paced towards the child, prompting Lucille protective instincts to follow. The woman fell to her knees besides the girl and lay a hand on her head, shooting Virgil almost dark looks. "Are you alright darling?" The girl just blinked and nodded, not comprehending the fuss.

"Yeah Mummy. This's Virgil. M' Best Friend." The woman flung shocked eyes to Virgil who warily nodded and smiled before retaking Darcy's hand, directing her attention back to him. They instantly engaged in fresh conversation that Lucille couldn't understand, and judging by her look neither could the woman. She let out a bewildered sound before standing up.

"Are you going to be okay now Virgie?" Lucille said stepping forwards and positioning herself subtly between the strange woman and her son. Her youngest baby nodded happily at Darcy's mumbled words before turning to properly respond to Lucille.

"Yeah. I gots Darcy, Scotty and Johnny." Lucille smiled reassuringly before closing her eyes and turning away. Her children were growing up so fast she could barely keep up. They were all so intelligent and mature. She laid a hand on her stomach and wished that she'd get a child who would grownup at a slower pace so she could cling to their innocence a bit longer. As Lucille turned to leave the woman who she assumed was Darcy's mother stepped in front of her.

"Sorry if I seemed a bit hostile towards your son. It's just, Darcy usually doesn't talk to kids her age and she's been here quite a few weeks now." Lucille felt her face contort into surprise that the young, seemingly bubbly girl was ever shy.

"Oh that's alright. Virgil only ever has his older brothers for company."

"Though it looks like a little brother or sister is on their way." The woman's eyes flicked to her stomach with an admiring glance.

"Yes my husband wants a girl, as does my eldest son. The rest of us want another boy."

"Rest?" The question was posed not unkindly.

"Ah yes. I have 3 sons. Scott. John. And obviously Virgil." The woman smiled and offered her hand.

"Casey Martin." Lucille smiled and took the hand in a pleasant grip.

"Lucille Tracy."

At that point the bell rang and for a few seconds Virgil looked panicked until Darcy laid a silent hand on his arm. He instantly relaxed and the two of them walked together towards the teacher who had appeared from the door. Scott hugged Virgil quickly as he walked past before Darcy tugged Virgil back away. As they walked into the school, both had smiles on their faces. Anyone could see it was the start of a friendship, but only in later years would it come out how close the friendship was and how desperately both of them would need it.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: This is one of the chapters where not much of the text was recovered and to be honest I've forgotten the original. I was going to skip this chapter and the next, so it went straight to when the children are pre-teens. But I've decided to attempt to rewrite it although I'm fairly certain it's not as interesting as the original despite how many years ago it was. It's another chapter I'm going have to come back and alter when I have the free time. Maybe make it so something actually happens in it. _

A scream rang from the garden causing a pregnant Lucille to jump to her feet and over to the window, followed closely by her two oldest sons. Looking out at the garden she spotted two very wet 6 year olds and a laughing four year old holding a bucket. She shook her head but failed to hide her fond smile. Gordon, even at the tender age of 4, was turning into a practical joker and always brought a smile to her face, a trait she hoped he never lost. Watching as the dangerous brown eyes of her second youngest met with those of his mischievous best friend, before they both turned to his still giggling sibling, Lucille decided to intervene. Turning, she noticed Scott and John behind her.

"Boys, will you go and fetch Virge and Darcy before they kill your brother? And then send Gordon into me?" Scott nodded and strode out the door confidently, John scuttling behind him after depositing his book on the side.

"Gordon. Mum said go and see her." Scott called as he approached Virgil. He leant down and picked the little 6 year up while John, who had followed him out, turned disapproving eyes to his youngest brother.

"You should be happy Dad's not home." The times their father spent at home these days were few and far between, the boys didn't mind but when he was home he was grouchy and temperamental for a good few days, meaning it was up to them to keep a hyperactive Gordon quiet. Gordon nodded sadly and looked up through guilty eyes, causing Scott to lean forwards and ruffle his bright red hair.

"It's gonna be fine Gordy. Go see Mummy." Gordon offered him a half smile and scampered off into the house on his small legs. John wrapped an arm around Darcy's shoulders and directed her into the house behind Scott and Virge. They had made it as far as the sitting room where Lucille was bouncing an ashamed looking Gordon on her lap when the door opened and a deep tenor voice rang out.

"Honey! Boys! I'm home." Gordon took off towards the door, followed by Scott who scooped the stumbling toddler up without faltering in his own steps. Virgil glanced quickly at the clock before running after his brothers. John and Lucille followed at a slower pace after John helped the pregnant woman up while Darcy curled up on the armchair and waited for them to return. When they did Jeff entered first, with Gordon captured in one arm and Virgil in the other. Scott had his hand curled in the folds of his father's shirt and Lucille was hovering close by, one hand on her stomach protectively while the other was slightly raised away from her side, as if she was ready to grab Jeff at any given moment. John followed the family into the room before leaving their side and coming to sit on the chair, tucked up against Darcy. It was only then that Jeff noticed the girl in his living room.

"Good afternoon Darcy."

"Afte'noon sir." He noticed that she shifted closer to the older boy next to her who moved to accommodate her position in the same way he would have done if it was any of his brothers. Virgil shuffled in his arms in a request to be put down. When he was he put on the floor he scampered over to where the two children were curled up and offered his hand. Giggling Darcy took it and slipped off the chair, pulling John with her. Then Virgil turned back to Jeff, but his brown eyes were focusing on Scott who had moved to stand beside his father.

"We still going to the park Scotty?" Scott glanced up at his father who frowned. He just wanted to spend some time with the boys. Reading the expression before Jeff even expressed the words Scott turned back.

"No today Virge. Dad's home. I'll take you tomorrow."

"But John's at astronomy and Darcy's wont be here." The voice was begging and his small hand was yet to release Darcy's.

"Virgil." Jeff said sternly and his son instantly backed down.

"Sorry Daddy. T'morrows okay Scotty." Scott nodded and lent into his Dad's touch when the man wrapped a firm arm around his shoulder. Virgil turned to his best friend with a mournful expression.

"Why don't we take Darcy home and then all go to the movies?" Jeff offered as his youngest son buried his head against his neck. Lucille had wandered over and sat on the sofa heavily a few moments earlier. Darcy looked up panicked, an expression that was mirrored on Virgil's face and to some extent John's, who lay a hand on the small girls arm. Lucille watched the interaction before opening her arms.

"Come here Darcy." Jeff watched the as the girl ran towards his wife and buried herself in her embrace. Lucille wrapped the arm not lying on her large stomach around the small girl. "Now now Jeff. Darcy's parents are not at home which means she'd have to be left with an aunt that she doesn't know all that well. I said we could keep her here till after dinner. We can go to the movies after we've eaten." Jeff frowned but nodded. He felt Scott leave his side and was surprised when the 10 year old reached up and lifted the now sleeping toddler from his arms. He glanced down bewildered.

"I'm going to put him to bed Dad." Scott was holding Gordon securely as he carried the tiny body towards the door and Jeff couldn't help but wonder when his baby boy had matured so much. Turning his eyes back to his other children he was surprised to find them gone.

"Where's John and Virgil?" Lucille looked at his shocked face and laughed.

"John's taken them outside, he's offered to play with them which naturally means he will start talking about stars to Darcy. He's barely put his new book down. Within 5 minutes Virgil will be back in here to get his guitar to distract her attention away from his brother." Jeff walked to the window and noticed the young girl sat happily between his two quietest sons. Sure enough his blonde darling was pointing out things in what seemed to be an astronomy book and while the girl looked entranced, Virgil was frowning but talking nonetheless. He remembered a time when Virgil would barely utter a word, John usually still didn't. He laid his hand on the telescope that was hidden in his bag and glanced back out the window.

"You can give them your presents later love. I know you're desperate to give John his but he'll focus a lot more attention on you if you wait till he's finished talking to Virgil and Darcy." Jeff turned and looked at his beautiful wife before reluctantly nodding his head. He walked over to the sofa and curled up against her, laying a hand on child number 5. As Scott's gentle, soothing voice came echoing down the stairs from where he was singing Gordon back to sleep, Jeff closed his eyes and vowed to stay at home more and actually see this one grow up.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: This is one of the chapters where not much of the text was recovered and to be honest I've forgotten the original. I was going to skip this chapter and the next, so it went straight to when the children are pre-teens. But I've decided to attempt to rewrite it although I'm fairly certain it's not as interesting as the original despite how many years ago it was. It's another chapter I'm going have to come back and alter when I have the free time. Maybe make it so something actually happens in it. I also have a feeling there was a missing chapter before this, I vaguely remember a writing a Virgil, John and Darcy moment, but I guess I'll never know. _

Virgil glared at his Mum as she drove slowly down the road towards Darcy's house. He had not seen his best friend in over a month, and all he knew was that Darcy's mother had died which meant Darcy would never see her again. She had called the home phone in tears and begged Virgil to come and visit her so naturally he had bugged his mother until she gave in and offered to drive him over. She sat in the car, keeping her eyes fixed on the road, muttering about how it was such a tragedy. He ignored her and stared out the window. It seemed like an age before the tall white house came into view. Virgil was out of the car before it had even come to a stop. Virgil went to ring the bell when he's mothers restricting hand fell on his shoulder.

"They're going to be upset Virgil. Please try and behave. Darcy may not want to see you." He frowned up at her soft voice.

"She called me Mum." She smiled softly at him.

"I'm just warning you." And with that she knocked on the door. When it opened a tall man with a haunted face open the door and Lucille's eyes softened as she pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry for your loss. She truly was an amazing woman." She pulled back and took the man's elbow. "Virgil wanted to come and see Darcy." The man turned hollow green eyes onto Virgil and the lack of emotion in them made him shiver.

"She's upstairs son, but she's not spoken a word since the funeral." Virgil nodded and with a final glance at his Mum, turned and ran up the stairs. As he approached the door of Darcy's bedroom he stopped as opposed to just walking in. The bright music that usually poured out was silent and the atmosphere around it was cold and empty. He tapped his hand gently on the door, when there was no reply he opened it slightly and snuck his head around the door. All he could see of his best friend was the back of her head where she laid huddled under blankets, ignoring the broken ornaments of her room which lay scattered over the floor. Virgil blinked confused, bewildered and briefly entertained the thought of going to get his mum. But looking back at the girl who looked suddenly so much younger than him he steeled his resolve, she called him after all. He tip-toed across the room, avoiding the grass and perched on the side of her bed.

"Darce?" He kept his voice soft and level. The shivering she had previously been doing stopped. He reached a hand out to lay on her back and leant a little bit closer. "It's me. I'm here." She turned her head so slowly and brought red eyes up to his face. She studied him for a few moments before sitting up slowly. Her hand stretched out and fingertips brushed his face.

"Virge." He caught the words only because of the utter silence of the room. Her voice was hoarse and broken and Virgil was powerless to help. "Oh Virgil." And with that she threw herself into his arms, sobbing as he held her close. "She's gone. I can't believe she's gone." Virgil didn't know what to say, he couldn't say anything to make it better. So he pulled her slightly taller body onto his lap and leant back against the headboard, hugging her tightly, while she folded her body into his. Her head lay against his neck and her sobs slowly changed to ragged breathing and then to a sniffle. He looked down at her and she offered him an embarrassed smile and tried to pull away. He tightened his arms.

"It's fine Darcy. I don't mind." She smiled at him and curled up in his lap once more. They sat in silence for a few moments before she spoke once more.

"Do you think I can come back to yours? It's this house ... It makes me think about her." Virgil tudied her face before nodding.

"Let me go and ask. I can't see why not." And with that he carefully untangled himself and jogged to the door. He was just about to leave when he remember her frightened face and turned back, offering his hand. "Are you coming?" Darcy looked up, lights in her eyes for the first times in weeks and smiled slightly, running across and taking the offered hand. They walked down the stairs, clinging to each other.

Lucille and Darcy's father looked up surprised when they both walked into the room.

"Darcy?" The voice was rough and tentative and Darcy was thankfully for the comforting squeeze on ehr hand. She pulled away from the safety Virgil provided to walk over and fold herself into her father's lap.

"Hey Daddy." His hand stroked gently through her hair and she caught the scent of alcohol on his breath.

"You feeling better now baby?" She nodded, not trusting her voice, and glanced across at Virge who have shifted to stand awkwardly near his mum. Lucille offered her a small smile which she returned tenfold.

"Daddy, can I go back to Virgil's?" The hand stilled, before moving to tilt her head back. Familiar eyes stared into hers.

"Will it help?"

"Yes." Her answer was quick and confident and her father nodded, hugging her close.

"Of course you can. If it's okay with his mother of course."

"It's fine, she's a pleasure to have." Hugging her Dad once more, Darcy slipped off his lap and ran to her room, grabbing Virgil on the way. They packed a bag quickly and set back downstairs where Lucille scooped her up.

"Come on then kids. Let's get you two home and fed." She waved at her Dad, vaguely noticed the bottle had crept back into his hand. Laying her head on Lucille's shoulder she sighed and after getting in the car shifted closer to her best friend. He wrapped a small arm around her.

"When we get back to ours I think Johnny's home if you want to go and see him."

"I'd like that." The older boy always made her feel safe and at home.

"And Alan and Gordon should be in their room but we don't need to go in there." She shook her head, too worn to answer.

"And Scott and Daddy are out so they will not be in the way so we can play music."

"Virgil don't talk about your father and brother like that."

"But Mum. They always make us be quiet." Darcy heard no more, the familiar argument had lulled her into a peaceful sleep, the warm car making her feel safe.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: By now I'm sure you're tired of these self-hating Authors note's but I really don't like this one. I forget I have this story so I'm just going to post quite a few chapters I have saved around my computer but I am still determined that one day I will review this and make it as wonderful as I know it can be. _

"Virgil! Darcy! We're leaving soon!" Two children shot each other reluctant looks before halting in their playing and putting their instruments down. The guitar was carefully laid on the piano and was gently pushed back against the wall. Two twelve year olds turned to each other with bittersweet smiles. The boy who stood a few inches shorter than the girl gathered her up into a tight hug.

"You'll be fine Darce. I'll only be gone 2 weeks." The girl nodded into his shoulder and he ran a reassuring hand through her hair.

"I hate it when you're gone." Virgil pulled back to meet her chocolate brown eyes and smiled softly.

"I know. I'm don't like being away from you neither. Why don't you take the guitar? It might make you feel better." Darcy brushed her brown hair away from her face with a and before laying them back on Virgil's arms that were still gripping her shoulders.

"I'd better not. Dad doesn't like music since Mum." Even now, a few years after her mother's death, tears sprung unbidden to her eyes. Virgil did nothing but pull her close again and bury his head in her hair. Darcy had been by his side for as long as he could remember, and he had no intention of letting her leave her place by his side. Eventually the two pre-teens pulled apart and trudged slowly down the stairs. They walked side by side into the kitchen where Lucille greeted them with a fond smile.

"Hey Mum."

"Hey Mrs Lucy."

"Hey kids. Cookies?" Without giving them time to respond Lucille put a plate of cookies in the middle of the table before once more calling the rest of her sons. Virgil looked on fondly as his two younger brothers charged through the doors, covered head to toe in mud. "BOYS! Take the clothes off this instant. Gordon! You know better than to let your little brother play in the mud!" He turned to Darcy with a smile.

"When will they ever learn?"

"Never." She replied, as they both laughed at his pretty, vibrant mother dragging both her youngest boys through the door to the entrance hall. Then two more doors opened from opposite sides of the kitchen. Scott strode in from outside from where he was, judging by the pink lipstick on his collar, spending some time with his girlfriend. He ruffled Virgil's hair fondly on the way past before taking a seat on the opposite side of the table. Virgil turned just in time to see John, who had entered through the other door, press a kiss into a smiling Darcy's hair who titled her head back to inquire about John's current reading material. As their conversation descended into literature Virgil smiled fondly before turning back as his parents walked back through the door, each on clutching a now-clean son. His father smiled at the all and greeted them cheerfully before taking a seat.

"Hey boys. Darcy. It's such a shame you can't join us."

Virgil snuck a hand quickly under the table and she grabbed it like a lifeline. Her jaw tightened slightly as she replied in a slightly strained voice.

"I'm sorry Mr Tracy but I can't leave my dad alone. You understand?"

"Of course." Virgil checked round the table and sure enough only he had noticed Darcy's distress. Though Scott definitely looked like he knew something was up. Darcy delicately finished her cookie before Virgil spoke again.

"Can we be excused?" His father waved them away so Virgil grabbed Darcy's hand and lead her out onto the porch where the family car was all loaded for the family skiing holiday. "Scott's taking his phone as well as Dad and Mum. So you can easily contact me through them. It's such a shame you can't come." Darcy threw her head back in laughter.

"Just be thankful that Melissa over there can't come." She said gesturing subtly to where Scott's current girlfriend stood glaring at them. Virgil shook his head and grinned widely at her before pulling her into one last hug as his family came piling out of the house. He backed away as Alan attached himself to her leg causing her to swing him up into her arms and whisper something that made him giggle. She passed the still giggling child off to his mother who also wrapped an arm around Darcy and told her to behave.

"I always do Mrs Lucy." Darcy said in an obedient tone while rolling her eyes towards him. Virgil felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards in response. The smiles were quickly wiped off their faces with his mothers next words.

"Melissa darling. Can you walk Darcy home?"

"What?"

"NO!" The responses came simultaneous and Virgil decided it was in his best interest if he didn't get involved so offered a supportive smile from a distance before stepping backwards a bit more. The protesting came to a head when Virgil's father came out of the house followed by a red blur who screamed what Virgil assumed to be a bye in Darcy's direction. She waved a vague hand in response. Jeff lay a large hand on Darcy's head causing her to look up and offer a tentative smile. Virgil could see that she knew she'd lost

"You're still young and it's getting dark. I'd sleep better if Melissa was with you." The tone was light but Darcy, Virgil and he assumed Melissa caught the underlying command. Darcy offered a slightly sarcastic smile and responded cheekily causing Jeff to smile at her before walking off.

"Well that makes one of us." Virgil laughed and Melissa glared harder before Scott redirected her attention. Virgil's final brother walked out the door, shutting and locking behind him before swinging his backpack more securely onto his shoulder. Virgil watched as he wrapped both his arms around Darcy in a brief hug before stepping back and handed her what seemed like a stupidly large book. Her face lit up as she read the title and she threw her little arms around John's neck which was a great feat as John was considerably taller than both of them. John pulled back and pressed a kiss to her head before turning to leave for the car with the rest of the family. Virgil vaguely noticed Scott leaving Melissa's side but his eyes remained fixed on Darcy's who stood tall and confident but her eyes were fearful and her hands grasping John's book like a lifeline. He walked over to her one last time and placed a tender hand on her face.

"Soon. I promise." With those last words Virgil turned away and paced quickly to his seat in the back of the car where John was already sat. When he turned back to the window Darcy had left the porch and was stood unhappily next to Melissa who grabbed her hand roughly. Darcy snatched it away and even from her Virgil could see something was growled Melissa's way. As the car started and drove down the road Virgil kept his eyes locked out the window and the last thing he saw before they drove round the corner was Darcy imitating throwing the book at Melissa's head.

A friendship which started out as an innocent inquiry had blossomed. Darcy and Virgil had always been close but since Casey Martin's death a few years back, she had clung to Virgil like a lifeline and was usually round the Tracy's household at least once a fortnight. As the car disappeared from sight Darcy could only think of how empty the two weeks would be before her second family returned. Little did she know that the time before she would see them again would be smaller than she thought, that she would be running to the house in under a week's time after a phone call wracked with sobs. That as she flew round the corner it seemed the happy family had only just drove away, but a broken family would be stood on the doorstep in their place. A family that had been thrown into chaos and just had it's order shattered. Pushing her own tears aside she would wrap tight arms around her now sobbing best friend, as Gordon was being clutched by his Grandmother as tears ran steadily down both their faces. That brave John would be sat silently on the chair on the porch staring into nothing. And little baby Alan, still at the hospital fighting for his life while Scott and his father kept a vigilant watch.

The friendship forged years ago was now about shift in its standing and be tested to the limits, Darcy realised that as she clung to Virgil, understanding the pain he was suffering and promising herself to always be there for him.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: This is a chapter in which I rather like the beginning. Finally our children are growing up. They grow a lot faster from this point onwards so hold onto their childhood while there's still time. Thank you so much if you're still reading this. I'm so grateful. xx_

Darcy watched the clock as it slowly crept past. After moving up Middle school this year the teacher had seen fit to split her and Virgil up stating they were too reliant on each other, which led to both children being thoroughly bored. Darcy secretly thought that the quicker these new teachers learnt just to let the two of the sit near each other, the better it would be. She flicked now shorter hair decorated with blonde highlights back from her face and her chocolate eyes found Virgil's brown ones from across the room. They stared unblinking at each other for a few seconds until the end of school bell rand causing their faces to break out into matching grins. Darcy jumped up and grabbed her tatty backpack up off the floor before jogging to catch up with Virgil who was already out of the door.

"Slow down dude. What's the hurry?" Darcy said as she grabbed Virgil's arm. He stopped his pacing and looked apologetically back at her.

"Sorry Darce. It's just ..." He trailed off shaking his head.

"It's just what?" Darcy inquired quietly.

"It's just. Mrs Mason wanted to see me straight after school about piano practice. I'm _so _close to completing the piece. But Scott told me this morning to pick Alan up because he's got football practice with all his _new _mates who I still think are creepy and John's going straight from astronomy club to pick Gordon up from swimming so that leaves me to pick up Alan but music is the only .." Darcy quickly pushed a hand over Virgil's mouth with a soft smile.

"Hey hey hey. You go to music, I'll go grab Alan and bring him back here then we can walk home together." Virgil lifted a hand to gently remove hers from its position over his mouth and she noticed his eyes soften.

"But don't you have music too? Your guitar work is soaring at the moment." Darcy smiled, loving how much her friend thought of others as opposed to themselves. It was a family trait they all carried.

"Yes but I only have solo practice so I can easily be late. Go on. It's the least I can do." She could still see the hesitation in his eyes so shoved him towards where the concert hall was. "Go." He reluctantly nodded before taking her backpack off her shoulder, shooting her one last thankful look before jogging off in the right direction. Satisfied she turned and after darting into a nearby cupboard to pick up the guitar she had stashed their early, she paced off towards the lower schools down the road.

As she approached Alan's classroom she could see he was one of the very few children left. He was sat in the corner with another boy and was gesturing at different parts of a toy car. The teacher looked up at smiled at her, recognising her face from the few times she'd accompanied Virge or John to pick up the smallest Tracy.

"Alan!" She called. As soon as her voice reached his small ears he looked up before jumping to his feet and running over. Throwing his arms around her neck when she bent down to catch him. "Hey baby."

"Darcy!" He hugged her tightly before pulling back. "Where's Virgie?" The voice was unconcerned even as he asked it so she took no offence.

"He's playing music up at our school. Do you want to come and watch?" He nodded eagerly so shifting the small tot in her arms; Darcy waved at the teacher, scooped his bag up off the floor and set back at a slow pace towards her own school.

Upon entering the music room Darcy and Alan were assaulted from all sides by loud music though the piano rang through the chaos with a smooth, comforting pace. Alan wriggled out of her arms and she gently let him down before following him through the fray to the grand piano. He jumped onto the stool besides his brother and wrapped his little arms around Virgil's waist who just finished the piece. Darcy jumped up onto the piano and swung her legs.

"That's beautiful. What's it called?"

"Lucille's Dream." Virgil whispered quietly as he wrapped one arm around Alan's little five year old body. Darcy smiled so tenderly at Virgil before picking up her guitar.

"Shall we practice Mero's Melody?" Virgil nodded before putting both is hands back onto the keys. Alan shifted so he was out the way. The rest of the afternoon was spent practicing songs that Virgil and Darcy had admired for many years.

Darcy kept her promise and walked home with Virgil and Alan, one of his small hands clutched to both of their larger ones. Occasionally he would jump causing the two of them to swing him forwards and giggles to spill from his mouth. Finally they arrived at the house which was dying for a re-paint and let themselves in. They were the first ones back. Virgil instantly headed off into the kitchen to make some food while Alan crept off towards the TV. Darcy watched him leave before following Virgil to help him cook. Dinner was made and eaten quietly and leftovers put in the oven for the others when they arrived home. As Darcy went into the living room to see Alan she heard the door swing open and judging by the voices John and Gordon had arrived home and helped themselves to the food.

"Leave some for Scott!" Virgil called causing Darcy to laugh and turn back to an Alan who was almost falling asleep. Scooping him up, she carried him upstairs just in time to her Scott's voice call through the house.

"What is going on here?" Shaking her head Darcy carried Alan up to his room and sat in the rocking chair in the corner, placing him on her lap and wrapping her arms around his small frame. Pulling a blanket off the back she wrapped him in it and rested her chin on his head as he cuddled up to her. She started to hum quietly before arguments came floating up the stairs meaning that Jeff was home. Assuming Scott would intervene before it got to bad Darcy ran a hand through Alan's soft blonde hair and started singing quietly.

_Green finch and linnet bird, Nightingale, Blackbird, _

_How is it you sing?_

_How can you jubilate sitting in cages never taking wing?_

_Outside the sky waits beckoning, beckoning_

_Just beyond the bars_

_How can you remain staring at the rain maddened by the stars? _

_How is it you sing anything?_

_How is it you sing?_

The door to the room flung open making Darcy jump. Her eyes flung up from Alan's now sleeping face to stare into Jeff Tracy's fuming face.

"Are you alright Mr Tracy?" She asked quietly, shifting Alan into a more comfortable position.

"Out." He growled loudly, gesturing to the door. Darcy withdrew back into her seat before nodding quickly.

"Let me just put Alan to bed."

"No. Now! My office." Jeff paced across the room and snatched Alan almost roughly out of her arms. He whimpered and fidgeted but upon recognising his father's grip relaxed while Jeff quickly tucked him in. Darcy scampered quickly out the door and into Jeff's office, shooting a desperate glance in the direction of the kitchen where the rest of the boys were. When none appeared she sighed and entered Jeff's office, positioning herself in front of the open fire and warming her fingers. Jeff entered not long after with Scott in tow. Scott, who stood on the other side of the room looking worn and not at all like a 15 year old should. Darcy straightened her posture and turned to Jeff who spoke in a disapproving tone but even she could see the worn look on his face. "Why were you singing to Alan?" Of all the questions Darcy expected this was not one of them.

"He doesn't like the arguments, and I could sense one brewing so got him out of the way." Jeff nodded while looking at her sharply.

"And how did you know there was going to be an argument?" Darcy caught the accusing tone and fought to keep her voice level. The loss of parents at a young age caused her and all the older boys to grow up quite quickly.

"It was tense in the air. I could tell by the tone of the boys' voices that something had to break." Once more Jeff nodded while fixing her with a glare.

"Well in the future you don't need to do that. We don't need your help." Darcy felt her eyes narrow slightly as the implications of that sentence settled in.

"I know that Mr Tracy. I was looking after Alan because I like spending time with him. He's a very bright young boy."

"I know that. He's my son." Darcy withheld the urge to point out that since Lucille's death he had probably spends less than half an hour a week with his sons being constantly at work. "But there's no longer any need for you to come here to help. We've got it under control."

"Ok Mr Tracy. I'll just go find Virgil now and we'll get some music practice in." Darcy went to move towards the door when Jeff spoke again.

"No Darcy you misunderstood." Darcy turned back to give Jeff her full attention once more. "Alan's getting too attached to you and Virgil's becoming far to dependant on you. He needs to learn to stand on his own two feet. I don't want you coming back here." Darcy's jaw dropped and eyes widened. She tried to speak but nothing came out. Turning desperate eyes to Scott she tried to employ his help here but he just looked away and said without feeling.

"We don't need any help." Darcy's tear-filled chocolate eyes once more locked onto Jeff's.

"But I've always been welcome here. Virgil's my best friend and I love all the boys."

"I'm not saying you can't be friends, just that I don't want you in the house. Alan has started to see you as a substitute mother and Gordon comes to you with a problem. We need to rebuild as a family. A family you're not a part of." Darcy pulled back tears before nodding softly. When she spoke her voice could barely be heard over the crackling fire.

"I understand sir." With that she turned on her heel and left quickly blinking back tears. As she walked through the door she nearly bashed into a frozen John who stood outside the door, clearing listening in. He went to say something but she barged him aside and ran down the stairs and out the door, ignoring Virgil's calls and the arguing she could now hear emitting from the office window as John protested against his father.

The next day Virgil was removed from all her classes and he was given home music lessons. As work piled up their friendship grew distant but they remained friends. More than once did Virgil find himself on Darcy's bedroom floor escaping the madness that had descended on his home. A father that was never there, one older brother who was desperately trying to hold the young family together becoming a brother and a father to the youngsters and another older brother who completely disappeared into himself. Two younger brothers still lost without their mother, playing up for attention from a father who had no time for them.

Darcy withdrew from the family only having contact with Virgil and John. Virgil who she still tried desperately to spend a little time with while in school on breaks and John who was always there to provide a ear and any help after school hours. No contact was had with Scott or Jeff and she very rarely saw Gordon and Alan as Scott took over a fathering role in their lives, in Alan's more so than Gordon's. As they grew up, work load increased and free time during school hours decreased. Soon it was a friendship more of stubbornness than actually seeing each other. When some of the family went on holiday leaving a solitude-loving John at home Darcy spent the weekend in a house that had always been just as familiar as her as her own, marvelling at how much it had changed and how much the family had grown up. Virgil came home early for a piano recital the three of them spent a week together in peace before Darcy once more made herself scare from their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Finally a chapter I like. Needs tweaking but overall I like the storyline with this and the interaction between the characters. All reviews are lovely and thank you for reading this. _

"Virgil!" A female voice rang clearly throughout the hall causing the male in question to turn his head and break out into a smile. Virgil watched as a now very much grown up Darcy Martin jogged across the hall towards him. He had not seen his best friend for many months communicating only through texts and he couldn't help grinning as she ran across to him and landed in his arms. As he wrapped his arms around her he noticed that for the first time in his life he was actually taller than her. She apparently noticed as well because she pulled back, looked up at him, at his shoes, back at his face, and took a step back.

"You've grown!" Her voice was melodic and shocked as he let out a deep laugh.

"It was bound to happen eventually Darce." She giggled and he saw her eyes started travelling over his body in a critical way, as if checking for injures. He took that as permission to do the same. Darcy was now standing at 5 foot 8, a few inches shorter than him and had grown into a woman. She was curvy but by no means skinny, getting a well-built frame off her father. Her hair was cut to chin length and while was still her natural brown on top had a layer of blonde then purple underneath. She stood tall and confident but her body was still positioned so he was almost in front of her, protecting her. It made him smile to know, despite the hardships, that she still saw him as something safe. Chocolate brown eyes met his and they closed the distance between the once more, gripping to each other as they shared their first proper contact for a long time. Eventually they pulled away and he looked down at her, still not believing he had to do so. "What are you doing here? Music?" He inquired as they sat down.

"Kind of. I'm performing as well this year. You?" For many years if either had free time Virgil and Darcy would help in co-ordinating and writing the music for the school's annual music show. But neither ever performed in it more than playing their instruments from the side-lines. This year it seemed both of them had given into the teachers demands and decided that performing in it was a good way to end their final year.

"Same. Taking lead male."

"Yes! Awesome! Lead female!" She grabbed his arm and grinned happily up at him. "This means we get to spend LOADS of time together." He couldn't help but join in with her infectious enthusiasm at the thought for spending hours after school for the next 6 months together with no one interfering. There was nothing his father could say about this. As if sensing where his mind had gone Darcy's grin turned to a casual smile and she leant her head against his shoulder. It always amazed him how easily the two of them could slip back into the comfortable routine they had always had. "How is your father?" Virgil looked down at Darcy's face and moved his arm out of his grip and around her shoulders.

"Fine. Taking more of an interest now. He's home by 6 most nights and the little ones are loving the attention. Obviously John pays him no attention and music and art still hurt him I think so I stay out the way but Scott's basking in the attention." Darcy nodded at the right places and wrapped her free arm around Virgil's waist offering him a little support before pulling away a bit.

"And how's darling Sophie?" Sophie was his last girlfriend, long dark hair and deep blue eyes and a smile that would melt butter. His father adored Sophie as did Scott. Alan liked her well enough but Gordon was wary and John hated her. Sophie would look after Alan when the boys were busy and his father was forever inviting her round for dinner. Virgil, while he found her pleasant enough, thought she was clinging and constantly trying to immerse herself into his family as opposed to just seeing him. He had dumped her a few days back and was dreading the conversation he was going to have to have with his father about it.

"Gone." Darcy nodded approvingly.

"Good riddance I say." Virgil laughed, Darcy never liked Sophie. In fact soon after they started dating the two girls started up a fierce rivalry. Darcy had always laughed and said she was jealous of the fact Virgil was always texting her, and judging by the scathing comments that were yelled after he split from her, he couldn't say Darcy was all that far wrong. The teacher called them to attention causing both of them to shoot to their feet. Squeezing his arm on last time Darcy paced over leaving a highly amused Virgil to follow in her wake.

For the next 6 months, every day after school and many weekends were spent holed up in the school concert room as music was wrote, stories were shared and laughter ran out once more. Between them Virgil and Darcy wrote a large portion of the music, trained the orchestra and learnt their own leading parts. A friendship was re-established in fierce strength as days were spent once more in each other's company and long walks home were spent in joyful peace. Until after 6 months, the opening night arrived and the result of all their hard work came to a head.

John shifted the video camera over his shoulder as he laid his hand on Alan's back and directed him into the auditorium where the stage and orchestra was all ready for the show. Pushing Alan into a spare seat John stepped back to set up the camera his mate from Harvard had lent him and thanked the lord he had this week off college. He wouldn't have missed Virgil's performance for the world, especially now he knew Darcy was in it too. He was making the tape in hope that one day, Scott and his father would come round and see what they missed, and that he could show them this tape in happiness and joy. His eyes flicked to where the curtain shimmered and he smiled fondly as too matching nervous faces stared out at the crowd. Those two belonged together, they were meant to be best friends, and anyone could sense that. As their eyes simultaneously locked onto him and Alan in the crowd, grins broke out. Darcy snuck a hand out to wave towards them causing John to reply in kind. Just then a teacher John recognised as Mrs Mason stepped out onto stage causing the two to disappear back out of sight. Alan had remained oblivious to the whole exchange. John's heart wept when he thought of Alan's reaction to John's invite to join him. The 'Virgil and Who?' still echoed through his mind. After prompting all Alan could remember of the bright spark of a girl who was once a constant presence in their life was a soft voice singing to him and the smell of chestnut. He could only remember her as a girl he saw from a distance and not as the young girl who would pick him up from school, kiss his cuts, and sing him to sleep. And it broke John's heart that his father and older brother had ever allowed it to get that bad.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the show! This year's show is called Lucille's Precious Treasure named as such by the two main compensators to this production. They wrote the music, taught the rest of us, organised the whole thing, and are also our star performers in this year's show. They are of course, Virgil Tracy and Darcy Martin." John and Alan clapped and cheered along with the crowd. When it quietened down the teacher bowed. "Let the show begin!" John tweaked the camera once more before stepping back to enjoy the show.

As the beats softened to penultimate song a large grand piano was pushed out. Virgil was sat at the piano while Darcy was perched on top with a guitar. Darcy placed gentle fingers on the guitar and started strumming gently. Each sang a verse and as the chorus reached Virgil joined in with talented fingers running lightly across the keys. It was a song John recognised as one his mother used to sing while dancing around the house when he was younger.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,  
>Lucky to have been where I have been,<br>Lucky to be coming home again.  
>I'm lucky we're in love in every way,<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed,  
>Lucky to be coming home someday.<em>

As it was sung John could see the love passed within the two. The end of the song reached and while his fingers were still dancing across the keys Virgil looked up just in time to catch Darcy's incoming lips with his. John smiled and pretending like he didn't have tears in his eyes. The curtain's shut and John turned to look down at Alan as applause ran out who turned to look up at John with confusion in his eyes.

"I thought Virgil was dating Sophie." John tried to keep the frown off his face while responding.

"No he split up with her quite back. Does that ... bother you Alan?" John asked cautiously knowing how easily attached his youngest brother became to female presences. He was relieved when Alan shrugged.

"Not really. But Dad always goes on about how good she was for Virgil." John ruffled his hair softly.

"It's alright kid. Maybe Virgil and Darcy will get together." At that moment the two people in question wandered round the corner, Darcy slightly ahead scrubbing her tongue while Virgil laughed and muttered in a mock sympathetic way. Her voice drifted into John's ears and he couldn't help but grin at the words.

"Ewwww! I can't believe I just kissed you. I might get your ... your ... common sense or something. Yuck!" Alan looked up at John which raised eyebrows causing John to sigh.

"Or maybe not." At that moment Darcy's eyes met his blue ones and she froze for a few seconds before setting off towards him at a full sprint.

"JOHN!" He quickly found himself with arms full of sobbing girl. Wrapping his lithe arms around her he stroked her hair and back while muttering comfortingly. He caught a few of her words such as 'missed you', 'can't believe', 'leave' and 'love' and pulled her tightly. It took the usually brave girl a few minutes to pull herself together and then she stepped back into Virgil's body with an embarrassed face. "Sorry John. Just missed you." Smiling gently John lifted her chin up with a hand and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I missed you too Princess." She offered a watery smile before wiping her eyes and turning her eyes to Alan, in which her whole body tensed up and a few choice words were muttered from her lips.

"Jesus Christ you've grown." She took a step towards Alan as if to reach for him before freezing when he looked puzzled. John could tell the exact moment when Alan's young memory collided and combined with the girl stood in front of him. First by the expression on his face and then by the tentative step he took forwards. Darcy took that as permission and wrapped her arms around him. He now reached her shoulder and John could see the hurt in her eyes over this fact. Alan wrapped his arms around her and let her fuss and press a kiss to his forehead but we could all see that while Alan knew for sure that this girl had once played a major part in his life, she was still a near stranger to him. She knew it, John could tell by her face when she reluctantly let him go. John stepped forwards and laid a hand on Darcy and Alan's shoulders.

"Why don't we go for a late dinner? My treat." The agreements were mumbled and they set off towards the restaurant down the street. That summer Jeff took all his boys on a holiday barring John who refused to go and instead flew back to Harvard to spend the summer with friends; there he could keep in constant contact with the girl who was practically his little sister. Over that summer only two messages were passed between Virgil and Darcy. One's that promised a brilliant future.

_-Denver?-_

_-Meet you there. X-_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: The scene from the restaurant that Virgil talks about was something I actually saw happen once. It was highly amusing. Thanks for reading._

"Virge! Have you seen the tin opener?" Darcy's voice rang loud and clear through the flat to ensure it reached her useless housemates ears.

"In the fridge." Darcy froze briefly before accepting the words at face value and retrieving the tin opener from its bizarre position in the fridge. Humming as she opened the tin, she missed the footsteps sneaking up behind her until arms grabbed her from behind. She squealed and laughed as strong muscular arms made her feel safe and giggly all at once.

"Put me down you wretch!" Virgil's deep voice rumbled in her ear as he put her back onto her feet. She turned in his arms and only then noticed the stinging pain in her finger. Glancing at it she noticed a stream of blood steadily running off of it. Frowning at him she pouted. "Now look what you made me do." Virgil's eyes widened at the sight of blood and he snatched her hand, instantly running it under cold water despite her protests. He pulled it out a minute later and patted it with a towel before raising it to his lips and pressing a kiss to it.

"There you go. All better." Darcy blinked at her best mate for a few seconds before dramatically falling onto him and battering her eyelashes.

"Oh my hero." She laughed as Virgil shoved her away and sat down at the table. Darcy moved back to the stove and continued cooking. "Are you going out tonight?" She inquired glancing at him over her shoulder. He grinned up at her with a cocky smile and she rolled her eyes, know the answer already.

"Oh hell yeah babe. I got myself a nice hot date." Tossing the omelettes onto plates she turned and laid both of them on the table. "Ooooh sausage and cheese. You're a star." Virgil leant across and placed a kiss on her cheek before digging into the food. Darcy laid her head on her hand and watched him eat.

"Who is it with this time?" She asked as she started to eat.

"Lorraine." Darcy's eyes twinkled with amusement as she glanced into his brown eyes through her lashes.

"Is she the blonde? I forget ..." Virgil looked up with fake horror and slapped her arm playfully.

"She's the one I've been seeing for the past few weeks. What do you take me for? I'm not Scott you know." Darcy laughed. While she herself did not speak with Scott, she heard enough from Virgil about his playboy reputation.

"Speaking of Scott... He called earlier, there's a message on the answer machine. I didn't answer it, was in the shower and whatnot." Virgil's eyes narrowed playfully.

"You say that, but if it was John I suppose the shower would have disappeared."

"Maybe?" Darcy felt the corner of her mouth twitch as Virgil fixed her with a mock suspicious look.

"I'm starting to think you like my dear older brother."

"Oh yes. We're madly in love. Have been for many years. He's actually in the closet right now waiting for you to leave." Darcy spoke in a dead tone as she stared at Virgil who nodded knowingly.

"I thought as much. Anyways thanks for the food. It was great. I'll try not to be too late back tonight so we can watch that old film you've been raving on about." Darcy nodded in response and watched as he stood and placed his plate in the washing up bowl. "Leave that washing, I'll do it when I get back. Have fun, and I've got my phone on me if you want me." With that he laid a kiss on her head while hugging her gently, and then, picking his leather jacket up, strode out the door leaving Darcy once again alone with her thoughts.

A soft breeze blew across her face and she swiped in the direction of the draught. It stopped momentarily before starting up again. This time her hand collided weakly with a solid object and a throaty laugh filled her ears. Opening her eyes blearily Darcy could just make out the familiar figure of one Virgil Tracy in front of her and adopted an uninterested tone.

"Oh it's you."

"Well charming. I cut my date short to rush back home and that's the greeting I get." Opening her eyes fully Darcy shuffled across the sofa to make room for Virgil who flopped down besides her. "So what's this film we're supposedly watching?"

"Pearl Harbour." Darcy informed him while taking note of the slightly tense posture and creases around his eyes. Virgil nodded vaguely and picked up the popcorn bowl from the coffee table where he had clearly left it before waking her up. She watched as he threw a few bits in his mouth before scooting over to lean against her best friend in a way in which she could still see both his face and the TV screen. As the movie started she looked up at him and asked the question. "So how'd it go?" Virgil winced and after flicking his eyes briefly to her, refocused on the screen. "That bad huh?" She waited in silence for a few minutes until he turned to her and spoke.

"Oh yeah. It was going fine, till I ordered fish and it was brought out still looking like ... you know ..."

"A fish?"

"Yeah, with eyes and all. She freaked and ran out of the restaurant calling me a murderer." Darcy could feel laughter bubbling to the surface but one look at his face told her this was not the time.

"So I followed her out and apologised, saying I didn't know it would come out like that. And it was all alright and we went for a walk ... then I kissed her ... and she slapped me." Virgil held up a hand to his cheek as if he was remembering the slap and shook his head.

"... She ... slapped ... you?" Darcy asked in a tight voice as she held the smile off her face. Virgil lowered his eyes to her and sighed.

"Go on. Laugh. I'll get nothing out of you till you do." With that permission Darcy let the bubbled up laughter flow from her and briefly thought that maybe she was getting too much pleasure out of Virgil's misfortune. She'd need to stop hanging around with John as it was clearly his influence. After she'd calmed down a bit she tried to talk once more.

"That bad are you?"

"OI!" The exclamation was echoed with the sound of popcorn flying towards her and hitting her cheek making her freeze at once. She turned hurt eyes to Virgil.

"That could have blinded me." Virgil blinked once, twice, before a smile slipped onto his stoic face.

"Yeah, or even better ... killed you. Death by Popcorn, a lovely tombstone." Anything else he went to say was cut off by Darcy grabbing a hand of popcorn and shoving it in his face. "Oh it is so on." Virgil laid the bowl of popcorn on the table and she knew she was in trouble. As he scooped a handful Darcy took her chance and vaulted over the back of the sofa and took off towards her bedroom. She was not quite fast enough as she turned to shut the door a hard body collided with hers sending her backwards onto the bed. As Virgil settled on her stomach his hands skilfully worked her sides till he was hitting all the ticklish spots. She fidgeted and fought until she conceded defeat.

"Okay okay! Virg! I give! You win! I'll do whatever you want." The boy above her froze before he stopped his torture.

"Whatever I want hey? Hmmm." Darcy glared up at him as he considered his options. She was momentarily startled when he lifted a hand to her hair and ran it through gently. "Popcorn." He offered as an explanation when he lifted his hand and she could see the popcorn cornels in his hand. She was about to offer a thankful reply when Virgil suddenly slumped forwards and knocked all the breath out of her. "Anything I want? I want to sleep here." Darcy blinked and tried to move under his weight to no avail.

"Fine. Can you move now so I can breathe?" The only response she got was a shaking of the head but he did shift his body slightly to the left to allow some breathing room. They lay there for a few minutes in silence as Darcy glared and Virgil ignored it. Eventually the body heat started to make her drowsy and Virgil lifted one arm to pull the blanket up over them. Her eyes drooped as she heard Virgil's next words.

"We can watch that movie another night." Darcy nodded tiredly and as Virgil rolled onto his side and off of her she cuddled up to his chest.

"It's hardly going anywhere." She felt his hand touch her hair and sighed in relaxation. A glance at the clock told her it was gone midnight and she was thankful that she didn't have a morning lecture tomorrow. Virgil however did. As Virgil's arms tightened around her she looked up and knew what he was thinking. "I never liked her anyways. She reminded me of Melissa." Shocked brown eyes met hers.

"Scott's old flame Melissa." At her nod Virgil head butted her gently. "Why didn't you say so sooner?" Darcy chose not to dignify that with a reply and instead closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Virg." She said with finality. If he was going to sleep here then he was at least going to let her rest.

"Night darling." A soft kiss was pressed to her hair as she drifted off.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: The confrontation scene was much more effective the first time round and I'm unbearably annoyed I cannot recover it (though I will keep trying) however I much prefer the end of this chapter so not all is lost. Things are going to get no better for our characters I'm afraid. _

"Darling I'm home!"

"In here." Virgil shrugged off his coat before turning to where he heard his girlfriend's voice, grinning once more when he realised he could call her that now. As he walked into the living room Darcy looked up at him from where she lay on the rug. "Good day?" He knelt beside her and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Better now I'm home." She smiled softly and ran a hand through his hair before turning back to the essay that was spread out in front of her. Watching her fondly for a few moments Virgil smiled and thanked the lords he had finally realised his feelings and asked her out. He chuckled as he thought about John's yell of joy and 'about bloody time'. Rising to his feet he went to check the answer machine which held 4 new messages. One from one of Darcy's mates that he skipped over. One from a curious John being nosey into their relationship, Virgil decided to let Darcy deal with that one as well lately as she'd be much more harsh towards John in telling him to butt out. A cryptic one from Scott talking about some family meet-up and the final one from his Dad requesting he call him back as soon as they got a chance. Glancing back towards the room where Virgil could see Darcy chewing on a pencil thoughtfully he dialled his father's number who answered on practically the first ring.

"Hey son!"

"Hey Dad. You wanted me to call."

"Ah yes. How's college?" Virgil frowned at the question and answered in a wary tone.

"Time-consuming. I assume you didn't just call to inquire about my work."

"Of course not. I'll just cut to the chase. Are you free this weekend?" Virgil glanced back at his beautiful girlfriend who was now busily writing and flicked his hand across the concert tickets sat in his pockets.

"Well not really ... There's this concert and I have two tickets and ..." His voice trailed off.

"Say no more. You have a date. Sorry Virgil but can I ask you to cancel? It's really quite important that I meet with you and your brothers."

"Why? What's wrong?" Virgil knew his father only asked for them all together if something was wrong.

"Oh nothing. I just need to tell you something. Can you be free?" Virgil frowned once more.

"I suppose she'll understand ..."

"That a boy! We'll meet in New York I think. I trust your plane still works?" He frowned at the phone almost angrily. He'd been planning to take Darcy out in it on Sunday to have a picnic in an abandoned woods he'd located a few months previous.

"Yes father." He winced at his own cold tone.

"Good. I'll see you Saturday then son."

"Uh huh. See you soon." With that Virgil practically slammed the phone down. Taking a few deep breaths he jumped when a gentle hand was laid on his shoulder. Looking up he glanced into soft, questioning chocolate eyes. "It was father." He offered as a way of explanation. She nodded and stepped closer to him, slipping a small hand into his.

"Did he want anything in particular?" Virgil felt a bittersweet smile appear on his face as he slipped his hand and withdrew the tickets. Her face lit up when she see them and he felt his heart break a little.

"I was going to take you ... but apparently father needs to see me urgently." Her eyes flicked to his curious and he shrugged in answer to her unspoken question. "I have no clue." She slipped the tickets out of his hand and laid them on the desk before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Other concerts will come along." He nodded softly and lowered his lips to her, caressing them gently and smiling as he felt her melt against him. Pulling away slowly he looked mournfully at his pile of books.

"Suppose I better get to work then." Darcy laughed as he picked up his bag with the hand not holding hers and she led him into the living room where both spent the rest of the afternoon writing assignments and essays.

John was waiting at the airport when Virgil arrived and greeted him with a strong hug and a cheeky grin.

"So ... how's it going?" Virgil's eyes narrowed at his usually well-behaved brother.

"Fine. Thanks for asking."

"Just showing an interest." Anything else he was going to say was cut off by a deep voice calling their names. Both boys turned in the direction to spot their eldest brother jogging towards them.

"Hey guys!" Scott pulled Virgil into a hug before patting John on the back and gesturing for them to follow. Virgil exchanged an exhausted look with John before following his brother towards the Tracy Industries building opposite the airport.

As they entered the office their father was there to meet them. Jeff waved at the receptionist and gestured for his sons to follow him through. Scott followed briskly but Virgil could not resist slipping his phone out of his pocket to check for texts.

"What's wrong Virge?" Virgil, disappointed, put the phone back into his pocket before looking at his blonde brother. He glanced around quickly before speaking.

"She's ill. I didn't want to leave her but..." he gestured towards the office where their father was glaring at them impatiently. John nodded understandably and patted his shoulder; he kept the hand on his shoulder until they entered the office.

"I've called you boys here for a special yet important reason." Virgil grew increasingly concerned at his father's words and across from him he could see the same doubtful emotions in John's eyes. "We're starting up a new family business."

"_Family. _Huh_." _Only Virgil caught John's mocking commenting and he raised a hand quickly to disguise the smile creeping onto his face.

"It's been years in the making but finally the plans are coming together. We're going to do something life-changing. Something to help people and prevent some of the world's greatest tragedies."Virgil's eyes locked with the blue opposed him with the same feeling of 'he's lost it' being reflected back. "But first there's someone I'd like you to meet." The man that walked in the room didn't seem to be anything special. Small and neat, clearly very intelligent with large glasses that covered half his face. He reminded Virgil of a guy from his class who had been picked up already by a large international company he was so far ahead with his work. "Boys, this is Professor Hackenbacker."

"Otherwise known as Brains." Jeff moved his eyes away to glare quickly at his older brother before pushing the obviously quiet man forwards.

"This man is a genius. He's helped me to come up with some incredible machines beyond your wildest dreams. We've tried some prototypes and everything seems like it will work. These incredible machines are these. The Thunderbirds." With a click of his finger, massive pictures appeared on the wall behind his father and Virgil stared at the large green shape that had instantly caught his eye. A quick glance at John showed he was also completely focused on the designs on the wall. A large green oval, 2 rockets, a submarine and a space station. His mind quickly worked out the basics of what the machines were but with so many extras and looking so unique he could work out little more from the pictures. "The Thunderbirds are machines that will help us." Jeff sat down and Brains used the opportunity so discreetly scuttle off to the side of the room. "I plan to start an undercover operation. It's an idea I've been toying with for a long time and I think the world and I are finally ready to put it into action."

"Go on." John drawled dryly and this time Virgil did let out a snort of laughter before kicking his older brother on the leg. Their father just frowned disapprovingly and looked put out.

"With everything that happened to your mother." Both boys instantly starting paying attention. "I wanted to do something to prevent anyone else from suffering like we had to. **International Rescue**." He said the words like the made everything right in the world. Virgil knew he was blinking confusedly up at his father and waited for expansion. "It would be a top secret-organisation created to help people. We'll set up radio networks using a secret space station and when people contact us with problems, we'll use out equipment to send out help and save those peoples' lives." Virgil was stunned almost speechless.

"The four of us?"

"The four of us and Brains for now. When Gordon and Alan reach a suitable age they will also be allowed to join us."

"Huh." Scott stepped forwards.

"I know it's a lot to take in guys but it's going to work. The plans are good, really good. Nothing on earth will be able to match."

"How on earth have you got permission to build these things?" John, unbeknownst to Virgil up to this point, seemed to have summoned the blueprints for the machines from nowhere and was flicking through with interest and a glimmer of horror on his face. When there was no response he moved his eyes up and Virgil followed the gaze to the abashed face of his father.

"You haven't got permission have you?"

"We want to help people." John sprung from his seat and into his father's face.

"Raise money! Start a charity! Don't turn yourself into a superhero because you've got some stupid sense of power." Virgil reached out and ignored the screaming match as much as he could and slid the closer blueprint his way. Thunderbird 2 was written across the top and he recognised it from the green design he'd seen earlier. The design and detail was intricate and brilliant, there was no doubt about that. But the power the machines held, he could see exactly where John was coming from. There would be no way any would be allowed to hold machines that carried this much power.

"I do not need to prove myself to you John. I've been looking after you since the day you were born."

"Mum looked after me _Jeff_." The name was hissed viciously. "You never did a thing, even after she died. If anyone has the right to call themselves a father it's Scott." The man in question stepped forwards at this point.

"Sit down John." John sat almost instinctively and grabbed the nearest blueprint. He seemed to bury himself in it.

"How do you even plan to keep all this undercover?" John gestured to the print that Virgil could now see was the space station. "Huge ships can hardly be hid in the garage." Jeff looked nervous so once again Scott took the lead. He stepped directly in front of his brothers.

"We have a way." Before he could get any further Jeff laid a hand on his shoulder and silenced him, taking back the leading role.

"And this is where I ask too much of you boys. In order to keep this secret we need to be wiped. No traceable records, no public appearances, nothing that can connect us to International Rescue or the people we are today. There's an island in the Pacific. I've brought it and named it Tracy Island. I was planning to set up camp there." John laughed bitterly and threw all the blueprints but one careless back on the desk, the space station on lingered near his elbow.

"Well that's sealed it. I have too much." Jeff glared before moving his eyes to Virgil himself.

"Virgil?" His father looked at him hopefully. He looked at the encouraging looks on his father and older brother's face, the nervous excitement on the professors and the unsure face of John. His family had never accepted him, his face and traits reminding them too much of the woman they had all lost. John had always been the one who could look by that and stand against his father and at Virgil's side. John ... and Darcy. The face of the girl he had left behind appeared in his mind. Tired and ill and so beautiful, watching him with longing and understanding and an unwavering trust.

"No." The decision was not one he even had to think over.

"What was that?"

"I said no. It's a fantastic idea, the thoughts and the morals are there behind it but no. There are so many things wrong. It's illegal for one thing, acting like we're above the law. Complex. And you cannot ask us just to give up our entire lives here. I have friends, people I care for, people I'd die for. It's a nice thought Dad but I'm not giving up my life for an illegal pipe dream."

"I know it's a lot to ask Virgil..."

"It's too much. I have a life, if you cared about that and me in the slightest..." He was cut off quickly and sharply.

"Don't you _ever___imply that again. Everything I've done since the day you boys were born has been for you. To feed you and cloth you. Keep you happy and safe. Surely it's within our minds to do the same for others now we have the chance."

"I'm in." The voice was small and uncertain, but all eyes shot to the speaker. Hs father surprised, Scott proud, and Virgil knew his own reflected confusion and horror. When John spoke next his voice was more confident. "I still don't like it, and I want to be included in every decision from now on. But for the moment, count me in." Scott patted his shoulder boisterously.

"Glad to have you on board Johnny. I wouldn't have been the same without you. What about you Virgil? Up for some of our old childhood adventures?" Virgil's mind flew back to a time when he and Scott would spend entire days outside in the sun, making up adventures as they went, and felt his heart break. It was the first time Scott had expressed feel emotion towards him in years. His father shifted to his side and curled a strong arm around his shoulder.

"It won't be the same without you son." And without his hearts permission, he felt his head begin to nod.

When Virgil arrived home he kissed Darcy deeply and already regretted everything that happened. It seemed like a dream he'd just awoken from. He nursed her back to health before trying to pull away. But every night he'd find himself back in her arms, her smaller body curved perfectly against his own and knew she was a part of him forever. Darcy knew something was wrong, she known him long enough to read every line in his face, every twitch of his hand, but she also had the sense not to ask. Trusting that Virgil would tell her when he was ready. He knew that his behaviour worried her but he had made the promise to his father, to his family. As the day of his departure drew closer he found himself falling deeper in love with the girl every day. They watched Pearl Harbour and he was pleasantly surprised to find he enjoyed it. They stayed in most nights, curled on the sofa just talking in hushed whispers, a way they had always done. They built a fort in the sheets after watching Dances with Wolves and acted stupid as they did when they were kids. He brought her flowers and gifts and promised her the world, empty words he knew he could not keep. And the night he left broke his heart. As he slipped out of the bed she instantly turned to where his warmth should have been and even in sleep her lips turned to a frown and she reached out. He kissed her forehead gently and soothed out the lines before striding out the room.

He couldn't bear to look back.

As he approached the kitchen he slipped the note out of his bag. One that had taken him so long to write. Pages and pages of thoughts and feelings, long forgotten dreams and how he had hoped his further would turn out. Entire stories of their lives together in the future and apologies and feelings. But in the end nothing expressed the feelings he had bustled up inside. He slid the ring his mother had left to him off his finger and laid it on the corner of the page.

_Darcy._

_I love you. Never forget that. _

_Forever yours._

_Virgil _

_x_


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: This is at least3 years on from the last chapter. More than enough time for everything to settle but not long enough to be erased from the mind. And there's just something about the last line that breaks my heart. _

"International Rescue. International Rescue! Are you there? Help!" John jumped up from his seat at the table and ran over to the console, flicking the communication switch.

"International Rescue here how can we help?" John spoke in a calm tone while his fingers were frantically flying across the keys, tracing the call.

"It's burning. It's burning and I can't stop it and the roads blocked and Dad's inside!" The voice was frantic and female and filled with sobs. John could make out the crackling of fire in the background. Taking a deep breath John's hand hovered over the button to connect to home.

"Ok I need you to calm down and tell me exactly when what went on." The sobbing subsided slightly and a deep breath was heard through the radio.

"I came home from work and could smell burning. The house ... the house was on fire ... and the woods around it. The fire ... it's blocked the roads ... I can hear sirens ... but they're not moving. I went inside and grabbed my son. He's okay I think ... I've put him in my truck. But my Dad ... my Dad's inside. It's ..." The voice trailed off as John sent the alarm down to Tracy Island.

"Are you still there? Hello?" Nothing but radio silence echoed around Thunderbird to for a second until footsteps were heard, the slamming of a door and a scream, followed by a loud boom. "Are you Okay?"

"It blew up." The voice was quiet and faint and John had to strain to hear it. "It blew up. The house. The gas tank." Shuddering breathes were heard followed by a weak shuddering voice. "You ... you're not needed anymore ... The fire ... The fire crew have arrived. Too little too late eh?" The voice that John had previously assumed belonged to an adult suddenly sounded much younger, much more teenage and he felt his heart break.

"Would you like me to stay on the line? Keep you company a while? I'm sorry darling." The soft crying suddenly stopped and breath hitched. John turned the volume up to catch the quiet words.

"Oh my God. It can't be." John frowned.

"What can't be?" Insane laughter filled the space station in a way that sounded like it wouldn't stop. Before the connection was broke John caught 6 words that made his heart stop.

"John? Well that explains so much."

Darcy looked around the airport of Florida and shifted her sleeping son in her arms. She was planning to spend a week in Disneyland before driving up to Wharton's Academy and her new job as a music teacher. Smiling at the planes she knew in her heart that the RAF and England was the place for her but the opportunity to give her tiny son the upbringing he deserved was too strong so she packed up her stuff and moved back to her home country. A small shuffling noise directed her attention and she looked down into her son's small face.

"We're home baby boy. Home."

The house Wharton's Academy had provided them with was mediocre with little furniture, a 2 bedroom house with a decent size master and a tiny second bedroom which for the time being was transformed into a study. Darcy's old green laptop sat on the desk with an old leather chair in front. The bedroom contained a double bed and a chest of drawers. The cot, while set up, was rarely used. The kitchen-diner was compact but fully equipped and the living room was at least big enough for the furniture and toys. The garden was a decent size for the size of the house but the best bit of the house was the modern bathroom equip with a large Jacuzzi tub.

The school was nice enough. Large and modern and the boys were tentative and willing to learn. As Darcy sat at her desk in the music hall marking song pieces the sounds of faint trumpets filled her ears from the room just across the corridor. She could tell from the composition it was Phillips and Topinka, two of her most talented students who were well on their way music scholarships. A knock sounded from the door on the other side of the room so she stood to wave who she could now see was the head teacher in.

"Ahhhh Darcy. Not a busy time I hope."

"Of course not." Darcy refrained from saying his name, still not used to this level of familiarity and equality with teachers. "I was just marking a few compositions."

"Ahhh lovely. The sound of music never ceases to amaze me." The headmaster stared off into space for a few seconds before refocusing his eyes. "I'm afraid I have a rather hard task to set you." Darcy raised her eyebrows and gestured for him to continue. "One of our students, very talented you understand, has been falling behind in his work. He was set extra work over the holiday which he didn't complete, though something happened because since he's returned it's like he's a different boy completely." Darcy nodded wishing he'd just get to the point. "So I've been advised that the best way to make him learn is get him to do something he doesn't like. He's a speed freak you see. Rather an adrenaline junkie-"

"Sorry headmaster but can you cut to the point? My son will be here soon." She couldn't help her eyes as the drifted to the door in anticipation of seeing her baby boy.

"Ah of course. Sorry Darcy. You see he's the type to not appreciate the relaxing composure of music so I've decided the best punishment will be to enlist him in after school music classes if you don't mind. He can be assessed at the end of the term and released from what will no doubt be torture for the poor boy judging by his good behaviour I could almost say." Darcy sighed and nodded, thinking of the hour of precious time that would now not be spent with her son but instead some delinquent boy.

"Of course sir. The student?"

"Ah he's with me now. I'll just go get him." She watched him scuttle to the door before gesturing roughly for a student to enter. Her breath caught as the boy entered the room and she felt her mouth shape the word 'John'. The boy who walked in was the spitting image of the older brother figure she had once known and the image of a burning house sprung unbidden to her mind. Shaking the view from her head she refocused on the boy in front of her. He stood at least half a head taller than her but did not have John's height. He was slightly better built, hair a shade darker, skin with more of a tan.

"This is Alan Tracy." The room span for a moment and she noticed Alan take an almost subconscious step forwards, as if going to steady her. Darcy took a deep breath and nodded to the headmaster.

"If that will be all sir, I'd like to get acquainted with him today." Darcy stayed stood stiffly on her feet until her boss left the room, then she collapsed back onto the chair behind her with a sigh and buried her head in her hands. A tentative hand landed on her shoulder and a deep voice asked.

"Are you Okay Miss?" Darcy looked up through worn eyes.

"Don't call me Miss Alan, just call me Darcy." Alan looked confused but nodded. He stood there hovering uncertainly so Darcy gestured him into a nearby chair. Her eyes travelled over his face as she tried to link the man in front of her to the tiny boy she used to once sing to sleep. It was difficult and she felt tears spring unbidden to her eyes. Alan went to say something before thinking it thought and playing with his leather bracelet, a trait he'd picked up from John. Darcy withheld the urge to comment. "Why did you not just do the assignment?" She eventually asked. Alan's eyed lowered but his shoulders straightened.

"I was busy."

"I gathered as much but I was hoping for a bit more detail." Alan looked her in the eye and she felt her heart stop.

"Sorry Mis-"

"Darcy."

"Sorry. Darcy. But I can't go into detail."

"Why? You're hardly a part of some secr-" Darcy trailed off as she thought back to London and the chaos that was filling the city before she left. The Thunderbirds and worldwide confusion. Of a familiar, reassuring voice when she needed it most. And it clicked in her head that the blonde figure she saw running across the green was too short, hair and skin too dark. Too _young. _She knew Alan had always been determined even as a young boy but this went to new lengths. All she could do was echo his words.

"Busy. I'll bet." Alan looked confused but she didn't elaborate. "How much music knowledge do you have?" she asked instead.

"Not much I'm afraid. Just what my brother taught me." Darcy knew exactly which brother in which Alan was referring too and chose not to comment.

"Well lucky for you music only gives out what you put into it. If you enjoy it, it comes easier. If you don't want to work I won't make you, but you'll have a boring time I can assure you that much." Alan nodded and Darcy was pleased to note he seemed to be listening. She sent a prayer to the heavens that wasn't turning out too much like Scott or Gordon.

"I can try." He offered and Darcy nodded with soft smile.

"I know you will. You always have done." She stood up and moved to the piano behind her. "How's your singing voice?"

"I'd really rather not sing." A light blush rose on Alan's cheeks causing Darcy grin and have to resist the urge to ruffle the young man's hair.

"It's just us here. I'm hardly going to blab. Come on. Indulge me." Alan nodded, still unsure and she handed him the book of songs to let him chose one. He flicked through and selected before placing the stand, Darcy couldn't help but smile at him at the choice. _She's Not There_ was one of the songs her and Virgil altered and sang during Lucille's Precious Treasure. Laying her fingers on the keys Darcy started playing.

_Well no one told me about her, the way she lied. _

_Well no one told me about her, how many people cried._

_But it's too late to say you're sorry _

_How would I know, why should I care?_

_Please don't bother trying to find her, she's not there..._

Darcy cut the music and lay her hand on Alan's arm.

"For all your complaining you're really not half bad. There's more of Virgil in you than I thought." Alan blushed for a few seconds before turning to her bewildered.

"Virgil? How do you know my brother's name?" Darcy paled as she realised her words. Her throat dried out.

"He ... We went to school together." Alan looked liked he wanted to enquire more but Darcy was saved when the door sprang open. A mumbled call made her head spin round and then run forwards to catch the unsteady toddler who had entered the room in front of his babysitter. Darcy grabbed her son and swung him up onto her hip causing him to giggle. She turned back to see Alan had moved across the room after her.

"So who's this little guy?"

"This is my son." Darcy prayed he wouldn't ask about the name but the Gods were not with her it seemed.

"And what's your name eh?" Alan took one of her son's his little hands and Darcy peered up at Alan through her dark eyelashes.

"His name's Luke." She hesitated by only for a moment.

"Luke Virgil Martin." Alan dragged his eyes away from the toddler and back to her face.

"Virgil?" He looked back at Luke and Darcy saw his eyes narrow suspiciously. He peered closer and then looked up at her with a shocked, questioning look. Darcy sent him a half-smile and gestured to the bench behind. "Perhaps you best take a seat." Alan moved over to the recommended bench and Darcy quickly paid the baby-sitter before joining him, bouncing Luke on her lap. Both of them focused their eyes on the bouncing toddler who was happily gurgling away.

"He looks like my brother." Alan murmured and Darcy nodded. It always hurt her how much Luke looked like his father, but it made her love her son even more.

"He would do. He's called Luke, after your mother whose nickname was Luce. Virgil, after your brother and Martin because he's taken my last name." Alan nodded slowly and Darcy pulled her precious child closer to her.

"He's Virgil's yes?" Darcy, not trusting her voice, nodded. A tense silent settled over the pair. "Does he know?"

"No! And you can't tell him! Alan please don't." She knew she sounded frantic, crazed, but the last thing she wanted was Virgil to find out. Alan looked up at her and his eyes were clouded with confusion.

"Darcy, Darcy Martin. I remember you." Darcy's eyes flung to his with a wide-eyed gaze. "Yeah, you were Virgil's best mate for years. Father didn't like you much and I never could work out why. John sang your praises. You sung with him, at the show about my mother." Darcy still couldn't talk so nodded once more and closed her eyes on the tears.

"No your father never did like me, not after your mother died. I never worked out why myself. Then Virgil left. Left me at college, alone, pregnant, because your father told him too." She could see Alan wanted to protest and shook her head with a bitter laugh. "Oh he had good reason. International Rescue was hardly less important than me. No. Oh no he didn't tell me. I worked it out. International Rescue with their familiar voices and you, running across London, so grown up. I missed so much." Alan just sat, silently besides her and let her speak. "I thought maybe, after everything, he would tell me, or at least keep in touch despite his father. But once I found out I was pregnant for definite, International Rescue had started. Secret International Rescue. So natural ..."

"You couldn't contact him." The words were spoken like a comment but Darcy felt the need to confirm.

"I couldn't contact him. Luke's fine. Happy. I was in the RAF for a while as an engineer, and then my father died in a fire so I moved back here. I only work school hours now so I can spend more time with him. Wharton's gives me a house, money. We have each other. It's all we need." Alan nodded and though she could see he didn't understand, Darcy had enough practice reading Tracy's to see he wouldn't tell. Laying her head on Alan's shoulder she laughed as Luke crawled across onto the panicked teenager's lap. "Alan. Don't tell me you're scared of your nephew." Alan chuckled and wrapped his arms around the laughing toddler.

"I suppose this makes me Uncle Alan."

"Only if you keep it a secret. I trust you will. Come on. Grab your nephew and let's go get a bite to eat. I fancy Subway." Darcy grabbed her guitar and laughed as Alan tried to balance his nephew in a safe position.

"Oh yeah you laugh, It's your son I'll drop."

"Don't listen to him baby. Uncle Alan won't drop you?" Alan, little Alan shoved her playfully in the direction of the door. At that moment Darcy realised any parental feeling she had once held towards Alan had gone. That the baby she had once sang to sleep would now become one of her closest friends, a concept her heart could not get around. She made a mental note to inform the headmaster of recent events so that nothing untoward could be made out of Luke and her spending time with Alan. When the phone call came in about Gordon and his hydrofoil accident it would be her Alan would run to in tears. Even little Luke by that point knew that something was wrong and tried to cheer Alan up with his toy fish. It made Alan cry more. She would drop him at the airport, out of sight of John who was waiting to meet him and smile at the two blonde brothers. Alan would keep her informed of Gordon's condition but he was withdrawn from Wharton's and soon little Luke would stop asking when Unc' Allie was coming to visit.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Someone pointed out to me all the songs I've used so far have been in Glee. Completely unintentional as I was not aware of this. I realised I'd been lacking in updates so I've posted this. I need to recheck the spelling and grammar but then again I need to do it to all my chapter. Maybe after exams. Thanks for reading. _

Darcy leant back onto the piano and smiled at her accompanist. She gestured for one more song and he replied by playing the opening notes to _Don't cry for me Argentina. _Smiling at his choice Darcy turned confidently back to the restaurant and smoothed the nonexistent creases out of her emerald evening dress. Her voice rang clear and smooth through the small, private establishment.

_It won't be easy, you'll think it strange,  
>When I try to explain how I feel.<br>That I still need your love, after all that I've done,  
>You won't believe me.<br>All you will see, Is a girl you once knew._

As the final notes played she turned to see Luke slither off her friends lap and run towards the back of the room. The piano stopped just in time for Darcy to catch the words and her stomach fell to her shoes.

"Uncle Alan!" Throwing the microphone back onto the piano, Darcy took off after her son just in time to see him jump onto a bewildered man's lap who blinked a few times before pulling Luke close. As she approached the table her body went into lock down. They were all here. All of them. The entire family she had once considered herself a part of. Jeff, Scott, Gordon who was sporting his new Olympic medal. John, who looked so typically like himself that Darcy almost cried, and _him._ He sat there looking barely older than he did the last time she see him. A smile blossomed on his face and the waitress he had been flirting with was still bent over the table in front of him. Darcy turned away. She focused her eyes on Alan and Luke and laid her hand on the man's shoulder who looked up shocked.

"Hey Alan." Her voice was so quiet she barely heard it herself. Alan, to her great surprise, shot to his feet and wrapped his arms tightly around, almost subconsciously shifting Luke out of the way. Darcy didn't realise till that point how much she had missed Alan's presence in her life. He pulled away and raked his eyes over her body.

"How are you? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be working?" The questions came fast but before Darcy could reply an unwelcome voice interrupted.

"Jesus Al, let her breathe." It took all Darcy's will power to not glare at Virgil and she instead smiled softly at Alan.

"I'm fine. Great. I'm working, I was accepted onto a music registry which organises shows for me. This one happens to be very well paid. You should see our apartment." Alan laughed softly and pulled her into a hug once more.

"Uncle Alan! Uncle Alan! I can drive!" Alan turned amused eyes to her son before whispering.

"He's grown so much." Darcy nodded and he returned his voice to normal level. "You can drive? Wow! I can't even do that yet." Feeling an intimidating presence behind her Darcy turned slightly and fought the urge to flinch and cringe away.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of being introduce. I'm Jeff Tracy." Darcy shivered and could see Alan watching the exchange warily. Offering her small hand she forced a smile and reply.

"Miss Martin. I was Alan music teacher back at Wharton's." Jeff smiled at her and no connection was made in his mind. Something she was relieved for.

"Ah yes, he spoke very highly of you." Darcy turned mischievous eyes back to a now blushing Alan and smirked.

"Oh did he now?" Alan shoved her forwards while tightening his grip on Luke.

"Leave. We can talk elsewhere." Darcy laughed and sent an absent wave towards the table before allowing Alan to lead her out of the restaurant. If she had looked, she'd have noticed John's wide eyes follow them out.

John watched his youngest brother walk out the door with his music teacher, his eyes locked on her back. She was familiar, so familiar. But where did he know her from? He turned back to his family to see if any of them had made any connection. Virgil, who he glanced at first, was still wrapped up with the pretty waitress so was no help. Gordon was happily eating and his father who had even greeted her had sat back down with no inkling of recognising her. Scott on the other hand, was also staring at the door with a confused look on his face. He met John's eyes who responded with a shrug. John turned his eyes back to his father but his thoughts were on Alan's pretty music teacher.

Darcy laughed at Alan as they walked along the road, he still had Luke clutched to his hip and seemed perfectly content to keep hold of his nephew.

"Uncle Allie? Where we going? It's cold." Darcy's eyes flicked away from the shop windows and onto her little son. Alan swung his nephew into his arms and spun him around causing the boy to laugh and complain. "Uncle Allie! I'm dizzy!" Alan laughed once more before pulling Luke close. Darcy watched with fond eyes.

"Dizzy? You can drive a car but get dizzy. Don't ever become an astronaut."

"I don't wanna be an asto'naut. I wanna be a race driver!" Darcy chuckled and couldn't resist running her hand through Luke's dark brown hair.

"Course you do son. You got too many adrenaline junkie genes off me I think." Luke blinked at her confused while Alan smiled. Luke, not liking the idea of being left out, interrupted before Alan could comment.

"So where we going Allie?" Alan glanced briefly at Darcy before focusing his eyes back on her son.

"Well I was thinking we go back to my place and get ice cream."

"Yeah! Ice Cream!" Luke seemed thrilled with the prospect but it didn't stop Darcy stumbling a step.

"Back to yours? Please tell me you live on your own." Ignoring Luke's singing about ice cream Alan shot Darcy an apologetic look.

"We have two apartments. I share mine with Gordon and John. But Gordon's out on the town tonight with Virgil and Scott, and John's going up into the mountains to stargaze so he's not expected in till early morning." Darcy narrowed suspicious eyes at Alan, still not liking the idea of being in Tracy territory where any of the others could walk in. But watching Alan talk to Luke, Darcy conceded defeat and followed Alan into the Tracy Industries building.

"Alan! Where's the sugar in this kitchen?" Darcy turned as Alan and Luke charged into the kitchen making race car noises and rolled her eyes. Alan gestured to a cupboard before departing quickly as Luke ran after him. Darcy smiled as she made the tea and couldn't help the comment that slipped past her lips. "Typical men." A deep chuckle sounded from behind her, too deep to be Alan's, and her body froze. Turning round slowly Darcy's eyes fell on a blonde Tracy. The wrong blonde Tracy. "Errrr ... hi?"

"Yes hi. John Tracy." John held out his hand with an expectant look on his face. Darcy knew he was clever. That John had a good intuition, determination and never forgot a face. While it seemed he had not yet made the connection, Darcy knew it wouldn't be long till he did. Sighing, and thanking God that it was only John, lovely, quiet, helpful John, who worked it out, Darcy slid her hand into his firm one and looked up with a confidence she didn't feel.

"Darcy Martin." John blanched back and his eyes widened. He was silent for a few minutes while his eyes stayed locked, panic on her face. Eventually he took a small step forwards and brushed her now black locks away from her face. His swallow echoed loudly round the kitchen.

"Darcy?" She nodded softly and felt her eyes fill with tears, and in typical John fashion he reached out and pulled her into his arms. She cried, not sobbing but gentle silent tears as she clung to the boy who had always looked after her. As she buried herself further into his arms and chest her mind went back to all the previous times they had stood like this, from right back when she was only 5, 6 years old. The taller boy had always made her feel safe and it seemed even years on that fact had not changed. She was content to stay in his arms for the rest of her life but it was not to be.

"MUMMMM! UNCLE ALAN'S BEING MEAN!" Darcy pulled her head away to watch her son launch himself through the door, his young uncle following a few paces behind. He entered the kitchen where John and Darcy were now stood fully apart and stopped.

"Ah." Darcy giggled as she caught her flying son.

"It's fine Alan. John's just ... he's different you know?" Alan took on a look of understanding and when John moved back forwards to wrap an arm around her shoulders; Darcy couldn't help but lean into the touch.

"So who's this little man then?" A quick glance up showed John had his eyes fixed on Luke. Sighing once more Darcy shifted him in her arms.

"Luke. This is your Uncle John." John stared at the child who reached forwards for his face.

"Uncle?" The question echoed through the kitchen and Darcy felt her throat close up.

"Oh yeah." Alan voice rang with an amused tone causing Darcy to glare and make a threatening gesture. Alan just grinned in her direction. "Sorry Darce."

"Whose?" The uttered word snapped into Alan and Darcy's staring match and caused the both to blink at him baffled.

"Jesus John who'd ya think?" Darcy vaguely heard Alan laugh at her words. John's eyes flicked to Alan briefly and Darcy's eyes narrowed at the implication. "I think not." John looked at her, then Luke, then her and he sighed as if accepting some harsh fate.

"Virge." Darcy nodded and John turned away. She wondered what had happened that made John prefer the idea of his youngest brother being the father as opposed to her old best friend. She nodded softly and John turned gentle blue eyes to her and sighed. "That's what I was worried about."

"Darcy. I'll go give Luke a bath and put him in bed. You guys may as well crash here for tonight. Gordon won't be home till gone midday earliest. You and John can go and talk in the living room." Darcy nodded and allowed John to lead her to the sofa.

"Spill it Johnny."

"Spill what?" They had both fallen onto the same sofa; Darcy lounged slightly across the older male who was turned slightly towards her.

"I know you. I know when you're not saying something. So start talking." He sighed, knowing the battle was lost.

"You're not going to like it."

"Story of my life John. Go on." He half-smiled and covered her hand with his own, they'd not seen each other for so long and she was pleased to not he needed the physical reassurance as much as she did.

"I've missed you." Darcy knew avoiding tactics when she saw them but the tender tone made her melt. She shifted slightly closer.

"I missed you too. So much. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to get whatever you were going to say about Virge outta you." He nodded but still didn't talk. "How are you anyway?"

"I'm fine. My life turned out quite well, but we weren't going to talk about me. How are you?"

"Jesus John, don't make it sound like I'm dying." John threw a bit of old popcorn from the bowl on the table towards her, an image of a different brother flipped across the forefront of her mind. She shook her hair back from her face and focused back on reality.

"Sorry."

"I'm happy. I've got a wonderful job, a nice apartment and an amazing, gorgeous son. I am capable of living without you." Darcy didn't mention that if it wasn't for Luke, the chance of her being capable of coping was significantly slimmer. "And now I have Alan as well." John sniggered.

"I have the most peculiar feeling my father will regret sending him to that school now you've got your claws in him. He's unwavering loyal."

"I've noticed. I may have made friends with the kid but I was still his teacher. I saw him interact with the other students. He's got so much potential."

"Yeah we're beginning to see that." Johns face adopted a distant look and Darcy moved to lean fully against him, still marvelling in the feel of her 'brother'.

"How is... everyone else?" Despite everything, something inside her was still clinging to the hope that Alan's stories about Virgil were grossly exaggerated. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Dads at home with us most of the time now, it's me that stays away. Gordon's just as mischievous and annoying and stubborn as ever. You heard about his accident?" Darcy nodded, she'd been focused on Alan at the time but her heart still broke with the image her mind brought up. A small ginger child, so full of energy how she remembered him, wired up to machines fighting for his life. "It still bothers him occasionally but you know what he's like, it just gives him an excuse to swim. And Scott. Scott's grown up; his time in the military has only honed the leader instinct he's always had. He's very family-based; he's the one they all still go to for help." Darcy noticed he used the word 'he' as opposed to 'they' but chose not to comment. "Everything about him just screams field-commander." She briefly thought that it's a good thing she was aware of IR, if not his answers would be leading to more suspicious questions. She made a note to tell him this at some point but doubted, aside from his family, where they was anyone else he'd have such a lose tongue. "Father's fine. He's so different to the man you remember, he calls me most nights."

"Christ." The Jeff she had known would never have done such things in regards to his oldest blond son.

"And me and Alan you obviously know."

"Virgil?"

"Virgil's... not who he was."

"In what way?"

"Every way." There was an underlying tone of devastation in John's voice that she knew she could do nothing to cure. "He's gone back to his player ways. He's cold, distant, to everyone but Scott and out father and becomes so harsh at any reminder of the past." Darcy nodded and realised Alan's stories were probably not too far wrong. It was like Virgil had enlarged every one of the worse aspects of his personality until they'd become his whole being.

"What about his music?"

"He still plays, he's still brilliant." Darcy smiled fondly; music had kept the bonded all these years. As if reading her face John spoke.

"He's not the man you remember."

"I wasn't expecting him to be."


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Couldn't work out where I was previously going with this, so it's just a bit of a filler chapter really. It's suppose to portray how well Darcy works with John and Alan as a family. Thanks for reading. _

"Alan?" Darcy queried as she pushed herself up to her feet. She could hear someone typing in the room next to her and, after laying a hand on Luke's head wandering to the next door bedroom, unable to sleep in the new environment.

"Darcy? Why are you up?" The young blonde's face was illuminated by the laptop screen in which he was currently attached, a familiar face was filling the screen and while Darcy recognised the face from Wharton's, she couldn't connect a name to the face.

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to talk to you."

"Sorry Fermat but I got to go." Alan shut the laptop, ignoring the protests from his friends on the other side and turned to Darcy with a smile, looking so young and vulnerable in the dim night light.

"Sooooo, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Oh I dunno, John?" Alan moved, silently and surprisingly graceful and sunk onto the bed beside her.

"I thought you were okay with him knowing."

"I _am._ I just don't know how much I should tell him, I mean really he only has the basics." Blue eyes narrowed, seeing straight through her as they always did.

"You don't know whether to tell him that you know about the Thunderbirds?" Darcy nodded and leant against Alan.

"I don't think I should. I trust him, but I don't know how much he's changed."

"He's changed the least; John and Gordon are the two consistent brothers." She nudged his shoulder with a grin.

"You mean Gordon's always a pain in the buttocks."

"Pretty much yeah."

"Hmmm." She looked at the night sky through the open curtains. "I'll tell him soon. After I know him a bit more."

"I think that's the best choice." Darcy looked at Alan, confused as to why he wouldn't trust his brother. "With him up on Thunderbird 5, even though he's my brother, I don't know him all that well. I've always been closer with Scott and Gordon."

"Virgil?"

"Keeps himself to himself or he's off island with Scott. He takes me fishing occasionally so he can paint the ocean." Darcy chuckled

"He always was good at drawing and painting; it was one aspect of our lives I could never match him in."

"What about the other way round? Was there anything he couldn't match you in?" Alan asked, seeming genuinely interested. Darcy titled her head and puzzled for a second before she remembered one small incident.

"He never quite managed to beat me in a motorbike race."

"A motorbike race?" There was pure shock plastered across Alan's face and she could see he was trying to piece his quiet, artsy brother together with a motorbike.

"We weren't all doom and gloom Alan, just because we were the creative type." She turned to face the young man better. "I had this English friend, Caleb, who came over for a visit. And he rode something called a speedway bike. He was over in America to take part in helping some speedway school out as it wasn't very big over there. He dragged me and Virgil with him a few times. It was him whom I lived with when I first went to England, before I joined the RAF. But once we'd ridden the bike once, we never managed to stop."

"But Virge always seemed such a bore!" Darcy laughed and looked at Alan with sparkling eyes.

"We had some great times."

"How did you get Dad to let you?" Alan asked bewildered, but she caught his eyes zoning in on her nervous shift. His face lit up and the next words were spoken disbelievingly. "You did not?"

"We so did. John covered for us more often than not but we always struggled to explain why we were covered in mud and smelt of methanol fuel. There's only so long your father would believe that we were _playing around in the woods and there was a puddle of fuel." _

"He believed it to start with?"

"Well ... this is why we usually let John lie for us." Alan nodded and Darcy just knew he was thinking of ways to manipulate his older brother into lying for him too. She ruffled his hair and stood up. "Ya know I'm getting tired now, I think I'll go back to bed. Night Al."

"Good night."

"Get back here!" John's eyes opened at the yell and he winced as the pounding footsteps went flying past his door. He sat up groggily and subconsciously tried to flatten his mussed hair.

"Will both of you pack it in! John's asleep." John shifted his legs off the bed and strode to the door, opening it he froze at the sight. Alan was pinned to the floor, Luke sat on his chest and they were wrestling over what appeared to be a whisk. Darcy stood, hands on hips, tapping her foot as she stared angrily at the pair. He chuckled.

"Actually I'm awake now."

"John! I was trying to make you pancakes but dumb and dumber over here wrecked the kitchen." She moved across the living room to wrap her arms him.

"Boys. Pack it in." Both lads jumped to their feet as John swiftly moved to scoop the abandoned whisk, handing it to a grateful Darcy who nodded thankfully before turning back to the kitchens. Yelling over her shoulder as she did so.

"No pancakes for you two!"

"Awww what?"

"Mum!" John laughed as the two boys trailed after Darcy with pitiful expressions before turning back to his room to change in his pyjamas. When he returned to the kitchen, the chaos was under control.

"I see you've managed to sort the two rascals out." She giggled and John couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah food is always the key to control over males." He sat at the table and tucked in happily to the pancakes laid before him. "Do we have a plan for today?" John's eyes narrowed as he watched her wash-up.

"Not yet, you have eaten haven't you?"

"Course Mother." She stuck her tongue out at him as Alan snickered beside him. John, running on pure big brother feelings, reached out and smacked him round the head.

"Mummy! John hit Alan!" When Darcy turned around her face was stern but John spotted the mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Did he now? John. Apologise." John's first instinct was to fight the command but at the wink he turned to Alan solemnly.

"I'm sorry for hitting you Alan."

"Good boy!" All 3 adults in the room turned to look at Luke. He giggled under the attention and innocently went back to eating his food. He caught sight of Darcy shaking her head fondly as she went back to washing up. He took the chance to lean towards his younger brother and whisper dangerously.

"I'll get you back. Don't worry about that." Alan stuck his tongue out this time and shrugged carefree.

"Anyway, a plan for today?"

"Well Gordon will be back by 2 so..." Alan had let the sentence trail off by Johns aw the resolve in her eyes harden.

"Are you two free today?"

"Well I am." Alan said and John nodded his agreement.

"Zoo! To zoo!" Alan's face lit up with Luke's exclamation.

"Yeah! Let's go to the zoo!" John groaned and looked to Darcy for help.

"Well ... the kids have spoken." John's head hit the tabletop with a thump and he knew he regret it later.

"I'm not a kid!"

"Shhhh you." John only had a brief moment to appreciate how much Alan listened and obeyed Darcy who ushered the two of them out to get ready.

"Sorry Johnny." He looked up at her. Hair pulled back from her face and wearing her jeans and one of Alan's shirt and knew she belonged nowhere else. He couldn't resist kissing her forehead as he followed his brother and nephew out of the room. And nephew was one word he was still not used to.

The trip to the zoo was eventful, as it always was when toddlers were involved. And Darcy had no qualms about using the plural of toddler as her John were definitely the parents of two. Alan had energy that managed to outshine the young boy and almost resulted in them being kicked out of the zoo early. Darcy was still puzzled as to how he managed to get the slushie on the other side of the glass to start with. Currently Luke had fallen asleep in the back seat and Alan had put his headphones on, she could hear typing but chose not to question what the boy was up to. Stretching she looked over to her driver and smiled softly. John was focused on the road.

"How about we drop Alan off and head onto a restaurant? I'll be heading back soon so I won't get to see you for some time. I rather feel like keeping the two of you to myself for a bit." She glanced up and into the mirror, catching sight of Alan who gave her a discreet nod before turning back with a smile.

"Sure Johnny. I've spend plenty of time with the kid." An emotion she couldn't read flew across his eyes quickly before he nodded. After dropping Alan off they headed to a Chinese just off the main road on which the hotel was located. Luke had woken when the car had stopped and hugged Alan tightly. The sight evoked something deep within Darcy that she hadn't felt in a long time. They pulled in and as John let Luke out of the car, he reached up for John who looked surprised but willing scooped the toddler into his arms. They walked happily into the restaurant.

"I thought you never liked pork?" John asked.

"I acquired the taste back in England. Still prefer chicken though."

"England? Wow you really did get around."

"England's lovely, but it's not at home."

"Would you go back?" She considered the question deeply; England had been good to her, as had the people there. She was happy and there were no Tracy brothers. But that was not necessarily a good thing all the time.

"No. This is my home." He nodded and she saw what looked like relief in his eyes.

"Home?" Luke's questioned turned both their heads to them.

"Yeah Lukey, we're going home soon."

"Is John coming?" They both laughed and the man before her reached out to run a hand through Luke's hair.

"Sorry son. I've got to go away for a while."

"Why?"

"I've got work."

"Oh."

"We'll see him again someday?" She posed it as a question in which John nodded softly.

"Of course you will." The food arrived and Luke reached up to help her put the plastic disk on his table.

"Thank you." The waitress stopped abruptly on the spot as she looked like she was about to walk away.

"I just have to say, your son is adorable and so polite. The two of you should be proud." She blushed; she could feel the heat rush up her face as she met John's eyes, partly in shock. Luke resembled Virgil so much that the brotherly resemblance between him and John could almost lead to the mistake. John, to his eternal credit, regained his speech first.

"Why thank you. We're very proud of him." She nodded; it was all she could do. And when the waitress walked off, let out a weak giggle. John just grinned at her.

"Well he definitely looks like a Tracy." She titled her head thoughtfully.

"You know? You'd make a great father." John didn't comment and the words hung heavily in the air. Eventually she cleared her throat. "Anyway. Let's change the subject. Have you decided what to get Alan for his birthday?" John blinked before shaking his head. "May I suggest tickets to Nascar or a new computer? His current computer does allow him to fully design the new programmes and he really could do with an upgrade. Obviously I'd buy it myself but with my funds ..."

"Yeah it's fine. I wasn't even aware he was still into racing."

"He never went off it."

"And programming?" Darcy stared confused.

"Has he not told you?" Judging by the blank look on John's face, she assumed, rightly, that Alan had not mentioned a thing to his family, or at least not his blonde brother. "He designs computer programmes. A few have them have even won awards and gone on to be used in the professional industries."

"Bloody hell."

"John! Kid!" She lectured on instinct glancing at Luke who seemed to have paid no attention to the word.

"Sorry but really?"

"Yeah. He's pretty amazing at it." John was wide-eyed now.

"You know more about him than his own family does."

"I am his family." The topic of conversation stayed on Alan for some time and Darcy could see she was teaching John things about his little brother he never knew. She was also realising how completely clueless the whole family was about its youngest member and couldn't understand how the baby of the family had come to be the one being seemingly ignored. Finally it was time to leave and when John pulled her tightly against her chest, she entertained the thought of never letting go. Eventually he pulled away to hug Luke tightly.

"You be good for Mummy now. And Mummy, you look after this little one." There were tears in her eyes she knew, but she couldn't find it to wipe them. John reached down tenderly and did the job for her. "Hey now darling don't cry. I'll come back and see you. I promise."

"I know you will."

"For now I need to go find the squirt."

"Alan? He'll be on his laptop in his room." She once again demonstrated her knowledge of the younger boy.

"You know? I never did get the little git back for this morning." She thought back to the morning which seemed so long ago and John's threat of revenge. Her mouths twitched at the corner. John, catching the movement, leant down and kissing her forehead. "You look much better when you smile." With that John paid the bill and left the restaurant, not departing before he'd squeezed them both into another hug, and once again promising to keep in touch. Darcy watched him walk away and smiled softly, before scooping Luke up and calling a taxi.


	12. Chapter 12

Darcy was drowning. This was the only fact she was sure of. Darkness surrounded her and she felt sleep and peace slip into her body like a warm bath and she relaxed her body and started to surrender to the feeling. She was just about to fall off the edge when a small, very familiar cry dragged her forcefully back from her slumber. Reality hit her with a harsh jolt. Pain flooded her body, a vivid red fire assaulted her senses and she could feel every scorching drop of blood, every whisper of a breath, being dragged forcefully through her broken body.

"Mummy! Mummy please wake up." The soft crying begging forced Darcy to pull my eyelids apart to reveal a blazing light which left her disorientated and filled her with a worse pain than ever. Slowly a small figure huddled next to her shimmered into her vivid white view and she tried to talk. Her mouth wouldn't cooperate and her throat sealed making breathing even harder. She lifted her heavy left hand a placed it gently on the back of brunette head. A young face shot up and frightened eyes met her dark brown ones. She forced her body into cooperating.

"Luke?" she wheezed out.

"Mum!" He yelled and the sound filled every inch of her pounding head. Pain and relief and determination all in one swoop. He launched his small body closer to Darcy's and landed painfully one of her broken ribs. She showed no sign of response to the pain only releasing a small gasp hut she nonetheless wrapped her left arm around her shaking son as she looked around a bit clearer and took in the situation. Her right arm was trapped under a large block of wood, she could feel nothing below her right shin. There was plaster covering both her and Luke who looked thankfully unhurt. They appeared to be trapped in a space no larger than her airing cupboard back at home. She tried to wriggle the fingers on her right hand to little success. Running a quick mental scan she could feel at least one broke rib on her left side where Luke currently rested and there was something with a texture suspiciously like blood pooled behind her head to the right side. Smoke and dust filled her nose and her throat and mouth was dry. She rubbed her good hand up and down Luke's back soothingly.

"Hey love. It'll be fine. We'll get out of here." He looked up at her with lost eyes and a spark of hope filled his eyes.

"The Thunderbirds will come get us?" It was posed as a question but Darcy could hear the strong determination behind the young words. She chuckled and the winced as he ribs protested. Luke scrambled back slightly but Darcy kept one arm around him preventing him from moving too far.

"You gotta stay still Lukey. Who knows how unstable this building could be. And yeah, the Thunderbirds are gonna come and get us." Darcy looked up to where she assumed the sky was, hidden above debris and rubble. "As soon as they work out where we are."

"Can't we tell them?" Darcy shifted her focus back to her son who looked a bit more at ease now he was talking about his heroes. She pulled his close once more and started running her hand through his hair, both comforting him and checking his head for injuries.

"They're clever babe. But I don't think they have mind reading technology yet. "

"Mum." He whined shuffling away from her a little. "I know that. But they have radios don't they?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Can't we use the radio then?"

"Which radio?"

"My one. I fixed it." Luke pulling away slightly and after fidgeting for a minute pulled a black box out from behind him. Darcy's mind flew back to singing, her eyes locked on her little boy toying with an old wartime radio under one of the larger tables in the room. Glancing up once more she saw the table holding some of the debris off and realised it probably saved their lives. Her eyes went to Luke once more as he sat up as much as he could in the enclosed space and thanked god he wasn't claustrophobic. His hands flew across the radio, fixing and tweeking and his father shined through him in full force. He definitely got his gift for technology off his father. Within minutes the radio was crackling to life and Luke turned to her full of life and pride. Darcy let out a surprised laugh.

"Well done Lukey! You're gonna be brilliant one day! You already are." Even in the dimly lit space she saw his cheek flush red.

"Thanks Mum. I love you."

"Love you too kiddo."

"What station should I tune it too?" Luke asked, shoving the emotion aside and focusing back on the task at hand.

"I'm not sure it matters love." He nodded and handed her a earpiece and she frowned at her son. Sensing her confusion Luke explained in a hesitant voice.

"I couldn't quite make the speaker work. I was going to ask at the shop when I next went. But I got it to work using headphones. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry baby. It's amazing. There's another set of headphones in my handbag if you can reach it." Darcy heard shuffling and kept a sharp eye on her son as he crawled to grab the second set of headphones out of her bag. He quickly rigged it up and passed her the original set.

"You speak in hear. Hold the button." Darcy nodded and took the offered piece of equipment with her left hand. Her hand was shaking and she was thankful when Luke didn't comment. She knew her son was mature for his age but only now was she learning just how much.

"International Rescue?" She asked quietly. Clearing her throat once more she spoke again loudly and with more confidence. "International Rescue. Come in Thunderbirds." The radio sparked to life and a familiar voice filled her ears.

"This is International Rescue. What is your emergency?" She heard Luke let out a gasp beside her but didn't care. Tears sprung to her eyes and she felt her body choke up.

"It collapsed. Oh my God the building friggin' collapased." She knew she was scaring Luke but at that moment she couldn't stop her worry being sounded out in her voice.

"Take a deep breath ma'am and explain it from the beginning." The reassuring and calming tone filtered through her head like it always had and she pulled herself together.

"I was singing, in the Black Swan, the one down on Fourth Street with the green and gold sign at the bottom of the tower block and it's exploded. We're at the bottom." Over hear heaving gasps Darcy could faintly hear keys tapping quickly in the background.

"Our machines are already on their way just hold tight." She looked at Luke who looked confused and was shaking slightly once more.

"Oh for goodness sake John tell them to hurry!" There was a gasp and silence.

"How do you know my name?"

"Johnny boy I know you anywhere."

"Darcy? Is that you?"

"Hey John." She said resignedly. Luke took the radio out of Darcy's worn hands.

"Hey Uncle John."

"Luke? You're down there too?"

"Yeah. Mum don't look too good." Darcy opened her eyes, unaware they had closed and grabbed the radio back.

"I'm _fine_ John." She broke off as her body was wracked with coughs, each one pulling painfully on her broken ribs. When she spoke her voice was significantly weaker. "How long _are_ they going to be?"

"Thunderbird 2 is already there. I'm going to tell Alan. Want me to patch you through as well?"

"Please." Darcy could practically see John's frown as he typed furiously on a keyboard. Laying the radio down for a few seconds she pulled Luke close to her once more. He looked up at her with bright eyes.

"Uncle Alan too?" Darcy ruffled her son's hair.

"You betcha. And from what I can tell the rest of their family as well."

"Does that mean I can be a Thunderbird?"

"We'll see love. We'll see." Any reply Luke had was cut off By Alan's voice.

"What's the hurry John? I'm a bit busy funnily enough."

"What too busy for me?" Darcy wheezed in an attempt at a joke. Both her and Luke heard sharp intake of breath followed my silence.

"Uncle Alan?" Luke asked. Alan's voice broke.

"Where are you?" Darcy marvelled at how quick Alan made the connection. "I assume that's the emergency?"

"Yes Alan. The Black Swan. It's at the bottom of a tower block on the corner or fourth. I'm sending the coordinates now."

"Uncle John? Where are you?" Luke asked innocently.

"In Thunderbird 5. A space station. High above earth."

"Hey Alan." Darcy tried.

"Yes darling?"

"Don't rush to us if others are more at risk."

"You're my family Darce. I'm coming." And with that Alan fell silent and John continued telling Luke stories about Thunderbird 5 in between rescues calls. Darcy let his soothing voice relax her and didn't speak anymore until Alan's voice came through with a very strong swear word.

"Alan!"

"Sorry John but ummm, get Luke to stop listening."

"But Uncle Alan." Luke whined. Darcy glared.

"Now Luke." Luke reluctantly pulled out his earplugs and Darcy grabbed his hand before he sulked away.

"Okay go ahead Alan." John authoritative voice rang loud and clear.

"It's nothing. A pile of rubble. So deep I can barely get a reading on their life signs."

"Damn it! Scott's there now. You want me to send him over?"

"I'll need TB2 here."

"That bad?"

"Worse."

"Guys." Darcy said interrupting the flow of conversation. "I'm gonna put Luke back into the conversation. I can't keep talking for much longer." Luke snatched the headphones upon hearing the words and shoved them back in.

"I'm disconnecting."

"FAB Alan." John replied seriously.

Darcy smiled as John returned to keeping Luke occupied allowing her to focus on keeping her body functioning. She grabbed Luke's spare hand and basked in his warm skin. The sound of engines broke her concentration and Luke's excited voice made her smile.

"Yeah I hear it Uncle John. Thunderbird Two! It's here!" John's warm chuckle filled Darcy's ears and she could feel her son literally bouncing besides her.

"I'm going to have to cut out now you two. This rescue operation is getting rather hard to manage." Darcy took the radio.

"That's fine John. Get in touch later."

"I will darling. Hold tight. Keep her talking Luke."

"Will do Uncle John."

"Good lad." And with that the radio went dead and the two family members were left in silence.

"Are you okay Mum?" Darcy reached up to lay her hand back in Luke's head.

"Of course I am. The Thunderbirds are coming. Uncle Alan will save us."

"He always does." Darcy nodded thoughtfully and thought about the wonderful blonde boy she had always treasured.

"Yeah. Yeah he does. I think you now know Thunderbird 5 better than anyone outside of the Thunderbirds." Darcy felt a sense of peace rush over her as Luke relaxed into her arms and looked at her, sparkling with excitement.

"It's so amazing Mum. There's nothing like it. Uncle John said he might take me up there one day. Into space Mum! Can you imagine it? I'll be so close to the stars."

"John's dad Jeff was an astronaut."

"Jeff Tracy? We did a paper on him at school. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"It's a long, confusing story Luke." Darcy sighed, she could see Luke was frustrated with the lack of answer but he dropped the subject nonetheless. Suddenly the engine noises above them picked up and the building let out horrifying screech. The last thing Darcy remembered was Luke's scream and a pain shooting up her body.


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Not sure everyone's gonna like where I headed with the story, but I like the original plan so I'm not going back and changing it. The last chapter was one of my favourites, I feel the next few don't live up to it =( Thanks for reading. _

Someone was slapping her face. Darcy knocked the hand away. They started up again and slowly her senses returned. Luke was above her, tears pouring down his face and hand raised to hit her once more. There was a panicked voice in the background and her brain supplied John as the person behind it.

"I'm fine." She gasped. "What the hell happened?"

"Darcy? Oh thank God. Scott misjudged it and the building collapsed again. You were hit by a brick." Darcy wasn't listening John's babbling voice, but the sobs of her young son on her chest. There was only so much the two of them could take during the day and they were both reaching their limits. She wrapped her left arm tightly around the small body and dragged her head up to bury her face in his dusty hair.

"Shhhh. It's Okay. Come on baby I'm fine. Still here. The Thunderbirds are coming. We'll get out of here." She wasn't paying attention to her words just the rocking, shaking frame on top of her. When a sudden burst of light appeared above of her, it took her a few seconds to realise what happened. A familiar blonde framed face appeared in the gap, shining a flashlight that made her wince.

"Darcy? Luke?"

"Uncle Alan!"

"Al." Her and Luke's voice's rang as one and Alan broke into a relieved laugh.

"How are you guys holding up?"

"Fine Uncle Al!" Luke said happily keeping his eyes locked on the light pouring through.

"Darcy?"

"I'm fine kid. Just sore."

"You look a mess. We'll get you out soon darling." Alan offered her a reassuring smile.

"Where are the others?" Darcy asked up to Alan.

"Scott's flying Thunderbird 2 and Dad's around here somewhere looking for other survivors in this debris. Gordon and Virgil are staking out some buildings a little way away." Before Darcy had even opened her mouth to ask the question, Alan answered it. "No they don't know."

"Let's not tell them?" Alan nodded solemnly at Darcy as the ground shook. Alan was thrown backwards and Darcy tried to curl into Luke to offer him some form of protection. The vibrations lasted about 20 seconds and then died down. There was nothing but silence for few seconds before footsteps came thundering above them throwing more dust and lose debris down. Darcy protected Luke the best she could and ignored the worried calls for Alan echoing above her. There was something that sounded suspiciously like a scuffle before Luke sat up; now the debris had moved he could just manage it.

"Uncle Alan!" The call rang clear through the fading silence and there was a grunt and an exclaimed.

"Get off me!" Alan must have wrenched away from someone his face skidded to a halt above the two trapped victims, flushed red and breathing heavily. Both he and Darcy relaxed at the sight of the other. "You're okay." It was a statement but Darcy felt the need to reassure him.

"Course I am Al. You?"

"Fine. Luke?"

"I'm cool Uncle Al."

"Good." Darcy looked up and saw Alan, while initially appearing calm, was glancing around nervously.

"How about getting Luke out then? I'm a bit more wedged down here I'm afraid." Alan's eyes quickly flicked to the right side of her body before giving a tight nod.

"Sure. I just need to go and grab some equipment from the machines and maybe get Gordon over to help." Darcy winced but nodded nonetheless.

"Fine. But can't Gordon bring the stuff over?"

"Sorry Darce. It's a two man job and me and Gordo are the specialists. This means I'll need to leave and you're not gonna like who I put in my place." Darcy glared and hoped she was thinking of the wrong guy. Even Jeff was preferable. Alan offered the two of them a sympathetic grin before getting up and running away. Within a minute a different and very unwelcome face replaced the gap.

"Oh yay." Darcy muttered causing her son to shoot her a bewildered look.

"How are you two down there?" Darcy shivered as the voice she once knew almost as well as her own echoed down to her.

"Fine." She muttered turning her head away, refusing to look at the handsome face and the few strands of brunette hair she could see poking out the helmet.

"We're fine thank you." Luke yelled up, clearly confused as too his mother's bizarre reaction but he was going to have to wait. "A little cramped is all."

"I would think so. That was an impressive building you decided to hide under." Darcy glared at the darkness as Luke chuckled in response.

"I like being unique."

"That's the best way to be." Luke smiled next to her and the head above turned away for a few seconds as he had a muffled conversation with someone. When he turned back he was smiling slightly. Darcy instantly turned away. "Alan said you're good at technology." Luke blushed once more in the darkness.

"I thought I was. I mean, I fixed the radio but I couldn't get the speaker to work."

"So how did you fix it?" Darcy blocked her ears to the general interest shown by their rescuer.

"It's the speaker that's broke but the radio still had the capacity to make sound. So I rigged up an old earplug set from a mp4 I had when I was younger."

"Really? How did you figure out that it would work?" Darcy was relieved when Alan's face reappeared and interrupted the conversation.

"Uncle Alan!"

"Uncle?" Darcy and Alan met eyes at the startled exclamation.

"I'll explain later Virge." Darcy glared at Virgil before flicking her eyes back to Alan's vivid blue ones. A flash of red in the background altered Darcy to the fact that Gordon was present as well. The gap in the debris, while she had been busy drilling a hole in Virgil's head with her eyes, had grown quite a bit, enough that Luke or Alan could slip through. Alan ignored his brothers' protest and slipped forwards and into the cramped hole with them. Luke threw himself into his Uncle's arms and clung on for dear life. "Hey Lukey. You're fine now. I've got you. I'd never let anything happen to you, you know that. But I need to pass you up while I get your mum." Luke nodded into his chest but refused to move his head or arms. Alan unwound himself and Darcy watched with sharp eyes as he passed him up carefully and into Virgil's arms. Luke settled quickly against the new warm chest and Gordon let out a gasp at the same time Alan did. Virgil thankfully didn't notice as he carried the small body away doing a quick medical check. Darcy could see why they were shocked. In Virgil's arms there was no doubt of the family he belonged to, the resemblances were scary. Gordon's shocked face stared down into the darkness. When his eyes adjusted and he saw Darcy's face another gasp slipped past his lips.

"I know you." Darcy didn't respond. As soon as she saw Luke was okay she felt the fight slip out of her.

"Oh no you don't!" Alan shook her back to consciousness and she attempted to glare at him.

"Bugger off Al."

"No can do. We need to save you too." Gordon moved above them as Virgil slipped back into the hole, blocking off most of the light supply once more. He quickly set about running checks on her but Darcy only had one thing on her mind. Alan voiced her concern. "How's Luke?"

"Fine. _Uncle Alan_, me and you need a talk. But not now. She's lost a lot of blood and we need to move her quick." Alan stepped above her and gently set about moving the debris that had fallen on Darcy's body with the help from Gordon form above, Virgil worked on checking her over for any more dangerous injuries. When the final bit of wood was pulled of her arm Darcy felt a tear roll down her face. One that was quickly wiped away but Alan's gentle, gloved hand.

"Come on babe. It's nearly done now." The communicator on his wrist watch crackled to life and John's voice brought a smile to Darcy's bloodied face.

"Have you got her out? How is she? How's Luke?"

"John. We're in the middle of a rescue." Jeff's firm tone rang out the watch too. John ignored him.

"Alan?" His voice was desperate. Above her Alan sighed.

"Luke's fine John. We're now getting her out but she don't look too good." Darcy glared and pulled the watch closer to her face.

"I'm fine Johnny. Just been beat up a bit is all."

"Boys focus." Jeff's stern voice didn't block John's relived sigh from anyone's ears.

"FAB Jeff. Stay safe love I'll be there soon." And with that John was gone again. Alan and Darcy shared an amused look broken when Virgil shoved a needle in her arm.

"Ow!"

"Careful Virge!" Alan's voice said sternly, echoed by Gordon's above. Virgil only looked mildly put out. Darcy moved her eyes back to Alan's.

"What does he mean by see you soon?" Alan looked anxious and offered her a half-smile.

"Dad's called an emergency meeting and wants John down. Tin-Tin's going up to tide things over." Darcy nodded and allowed him and Virgil to roll her onto a stretcher. The hole above was no large enough to accommodate bigger bodies thanks to Gordon's work. Virgil was staring away and Alan rolled his eyes at his big brother's back. Darcy missed the whole exchange, just relieved to have her back on something other than broken concrete and wood. She had a funny feeling the pain she felt in her arse was actually a massive splinter. Suddenly sunlight burst into her sight and she blinked in what seemed to be midday light. She felt like she'd been under there days when in reality it was no more than 4 hours. Gordon and Virgil had hold of the stretcher while Alan stroked the hair off her face.

"I'll get Luke. Meet you at the hospital." After laying a quick kiss on her forehead he was off, running across the rubble, tools in hand. When they reached the ambulance Gordon jogged off too, sending her a quick smile under confused eyes. Virgil quickly filled in the paramedic and Darcy winced at all the painfully sounding words. He saluted her once, stiffly, before turning on his heels and marching away. Darcy watched him go with eyes filled with pain, and not from her wounds.


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: The actions of the characters will be explained in further chapters. Don't worry. It gets better! Sort of. Thanks for reading._

A soft beeping noise was the first thing Darcy noticed. Followed rapidly by a warm body next to her, and an antiseptic smell which burnt her nose. A medicinal taste coated her tongue and when she opened her eyes, she was met by the sight of a white ceiling and a brunette head lying against her chest. She moved her arms to wrap around her sleeping son, taking note of the plaster cast on her right arm and drip in her left hand. When she had Luke secure against her she quickly checked the rest of her body. Her left leg was also in a plaster cast up to her knee and her thigh was strapped. Some form or uncomfortable plaster was on her arse and she blushed at the thought. Her head also appeared to be bandaged and there were something that felt remarkable like stitches both on the back of her head and over her left eyebrow. The door swung open and a nurse shuffled in the room, looking highly surprised when she saw Darcy was awake.

"Well hello there Miss Martin. We were not expecting you to awaken so soon." Darcy stretched her legs as best she could and offered the nurse a quick smile.

"Sorry I'm not on schedule. How long was I out?"

"Less than a day ma'am. You were very lucky; your injuries were a lot less severe than originally thought." Darcy nodded and scratched the side of her nose.

"So I'll be okay?"

"Yes Miss Martin. You'll make a complete recovery." Luke stirred on her chest as the nurse left the room. Darcy watched as familiar brown eyes opened and met hers with relief and tears.

"Hey baby boy."

"Mum." The sense of relief in that one word made Darcy want to cry.

"Oh baby. We're fine look. I said I'd never leave you and I promise I never will." Luke started to cry and there was little Darcy could do except hold him and whisper soothing words into his ear. He cried himself down into soft whimpers when the door sprung open and an annoyed looking Virgil stood at the door followed by a very familiar male. "John!" Luke head sprung up from its near slumber state and happiness radiated across his face. John was running at the pair and had his arms around them before Virgil even had time to storm out and slam the door.

"I'm so glad you're safe! I was so worried."

"I wasn't breathing rainbows myself Johnny." Darcy said jokily clutching to John's strong, lean body and letting his soothing, calm presence wash over her. After an ordeal like that, John was the perfect medicine.

"Uncle John I missed you so much." John pulled away slightly, keeping on arm around Darcy and looked into Luke's eyes, so much like his little brothers and smiled tenderly, ruffling the young male's hair.

"I missed you too Luke. I always do when I'm away." As opposed to responding, Luke leant forwards and buried his head back into his Uncle's chest. Darcy pulled back and took John's hand, content in letting him comfort her son. John stayed by both their sides for the rest of the night until early next morning, when a nurse came in to take Luke for an X-ray on his leg.

"You are bed-ridden Miss Martin. I am perfectly capable of escorting your son to and from the X-ray room. It will only take half an hour."

"I can take him Darcy. And I'll grab you a coffee as well if you want."

"I'm not going anywhere without Mum!"

"You will not take my son anywhere. I nearly lost him so he's not leaving my sight anymore. Thanks for the offer John but It's only an arm and leg, I _assume _there are wheelchairs available in this hospital."

"Well yes but-" This nurse was older, stern, looked like she was sucking a lemon, but Darcy was having none of it.

"Well get me one and John can push me can't he." It was a statement and even the nurse knew not to challenge a pissed off mother.

"Fine." She swept from the room and returned within seconds with an old looking wheelchair. Using her good arm Darcy slapped away help and shuffled herself into it. John rolled his eyes but no comment passed his lips. He just grabbed the handles and proceeded to push a victorious Darcy out the room, Luke sat happily on her lap.

As they were wheeled into the waiting room the nurse grabbed the clipboard off the back of Darcy's wheelchair and stormed off through a thick wooden door. When Darcy pulled a face at her back John slapped her arm gently.

"Behave."

"But John." Darcy whined titling her head back. "She's being mean to me." John chuckled and Darcy smiled at the sight keeping one arm around Luke waist. A mumbled curse had all three of their heads twisting to the door. John nodded politely, Luke smiled and waved, Darcy turned away. Virgil nodded in response.

"John." The tone was clipped and bitter and Darcy raised her eyes questioningly. His responding look distinctly told her to drop it but she promised herself she would not to let it go that easy. A tall blonde woman followed Virgil in with a possessive hand reaching out to clutch his arm. Green eyes shone out and as Virgil turned smugly to kiss her mouth, Darcy felt her heart clench. John shifted his eyes to the floor but reached a hand out towards her knee. Anymore questioning Darcy went to do was cut off by a young nurse stepping out of the doorway.

"Luke Tracy." Luke stood from Darcy's lap but before he could step away on the other side of the room Virgil flew to his feet.

"I knew it!" John sighed and Darcy got the feeling these outbursts were not uncommon. Whatever happened to her lovely calm trustworthy Virgil?

"You knew what Virgil?" John's voice was bored and slightly patronising, in front of her, Luke winced. Darcy quickly pulled him back towards her as the stern nurse stormed out to join the young one in the doorway.

"You are walking a very fine line as it is Darcy Martin!" Darcy shot the woman a disbelieving look from her wheelchair and Virgil, from his position pinning a defeated looking John against the wall, froze. For a few seconds you could hear a pin drop and then Virgil slammed his hands against his older brother's throat. Darcy marvelled as John still didn't react.

"Darcy?" The sound of her name coming out of Virgil voice in such a hated growl sent shivers down her spine. "Darcy Martin. _My _Darcy Martin." Before Darcy had time to protest to such a possessive tone the blonde woman stepped forwards and laid a hand on his arm once more.

"Drop it gorgeous." Darcy stared at the hand on Virgil's strong muscular arm and felt jealousy bubbling up inside of her. The young nurse rushed over and took Luke out of her arms and Darcy couldn't make her body stop the movement but she did catch Luke's puzzled look as he was lead away. The stern looking nurse stepped up to the main group of people and patted the woman's arm.

"Come on dear. Let's take Virgil to my office to calm down."

"Thanks Mum." Darcy flat out glared at both women now. Virgil shook his head and pulled away. John dropped back against the wall to regain his breath. Darcy watched as Virgil pulled himself to his fall height and turned to her with nothing but hatred in his eyes. She felt her body go cold and tried to curl into her wheelchair. Within seconds John was behind her, a safe hand on her shoulder. Virgil strode across the room and spoke with an icy voice, a sharp contrast to his usually warm, melodic tone that Darcy remembered.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Martin. This is Sophie, we're engaged." Darcy winced but Virgil didn't notice, he was too busy shoving his tongue down Sophie's throat. Luke reappeared at that point and threw the X-Ray at Darcy, oblivious to the tension in the room. John's fingers were digging heavily into Darcy's shoulder but she forced a smile and turned to John.

"Take Luke and go find Alan." John looked like he was going to protest so Darcy sharpened her glare. John let out a rough nod and offered his hand to Luke who took it happily. As soon as the door shut behind them Darcy turned to the still snogging couple with fire burning in her eyes. "What the actual hell Virgil?" The two lovebirds finally broke apart and some part of Darcy pointed out that they were both slightly purple.

"What Martin?"

"It's Darcy. You know that. What the hell happened to you?"

"Me?" Virgil's tone was laced with anger. "Me? What about you? Getting off with my brother! I bet you were having g a great laugh behind poor trusting Virgil's back." Darcy sat there blinking trying to absorb the words.

"Getting off with your brother? What are you on about?"

"John!" Darcy could see where this was going but chose not to comment, pulling in her temper that Virgil would ever think that. When she spoke her voice was filled with quiet malice, daring him.

"What about John, Virgil?"

"It's too late Darcy don't deny it! Luke even looks like Tracy!" Darcy let a breath out through her nose before picking up the X-Ray and tossing it at him.

"Whatever_ Tracy_." And with that she wheeled herself painfully out the room where John stood waiting.

The sound of someone opening to door woke Darcy from her slumber. John had took Luke home to sleep and wash, and Alan had flown back to his for a while to sort out some International Recue business. Assuming it was just one of the nurses she closed her eyes once more. When she sensed the presence sit in the chair besides her she opened her eyes once more and caught glittering hazel eyes staring at her in the moonlight.

"What are you doing here?" Even just woken up, her tone was snappy and sharp.

"He's my son." Darcy nodded at the statement and watched as a rush of emotions flew across Virgil's face. Shock, regret, disappointment, pain, anger, sadness. None of the emotions where good. He swallowed and looked down at her once more.

"His full name?"

"Luke Virgil Martin Tracy." Virgil nodded once before turning his head and staring out the window. Darcy kept her eyes locked on him sensing an unpredictable edge in his personality she wasn't used to.

"He looks like me." Her mind flew back to collapse. To pain, and darkness, and Luke lying in Virgil's arms looking the spitting image of his father.

"Oh yeah. Tracy through and through. Great at technology too."

"Alan mentioned." Dray nodded and didn't know how to move the conversation forwards. It was the first time in her life she found herself unable talk to the boy she had known most her life. "What's he like?" Virgil's question broke into her thoughts and she pondered her answer.

"Amazing." She relaxed into the bed. "He's amazing. Mature and funny, clever and quick-witted, caring and trusting, loyal and fun. He everything you and me could never be." Virgil tried to say something before coughing, Darcy was aware of the fact his eyes had hardened.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Darcy felt her teeth snap together.

"Tell you? I never got a chance!" Virgil glared at her before snarling out one word.

"When?"

"When did I have him, or when did I know?"

"When did you know?" Darcy's body wanted to recoil but she held her ground. She looked away thinking back to the horrible time. She genuinely thought her life was over when Virgil had left her all alone, only the thought of a little vulnerable human being who needed her protection kept her going.

"I suspected when you came home from meeting your father."

"You had a least a month then!" Virgil raged.

"You were in such a weird mood I didn't want to tip you over the edge!" Darcy snapped back before taking a deep breath. She lowered her voice and when she finally spoke it sounded more vulnerable than she wanted to let on. "Besides I didn't know for sure back then."

"So you just decided not to tell me!"

"Oh don't get me started on thing we didn't tell each other! You hypocrite!" Virgil stood abruptly from his seat and leant over her slightly.

"It would have changed everything!"

"No it wouldn't!" Darcy pushed herself determinedly up towards Virgil. "You would have done anything to be accepted back by your father!"

"You could have told me anyway!"

"Oh not back to that!" Darcy fell back to the bed at the risk of repeating the conversation.

"Alan and John know! How the bloody hell do they know?" Virgil demanded managing to fall backwards into the chair in an angry manner. Darcy sighed and turned her head to the ceiling.

"Virgil you've missed so much." Her voice was soft and melodic and sang through the room. Virgil, when he spoke, had lowered his tone to match hers.

"It's hardly my fault."

"Well it's not mine, you left." She saw him open his mouth and rushed to interrupt. "No hush, and I'll tell you a little. I was an engineer for a while but as Luke grew up I wanted to spend more time with him so I became a teacher. Alan's music teacher to be precise." Virgil's face showed something had just fallen into place.

"I wonder why he suddenly showed an interest."

"He's good." Darcy said fondly. She turned her head a fraction towards him. "And then at the restaurant, I was singing and Luke recognised Alan..."

"And John followed you out." She nodded.

"He always was good at puzzles."

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Virgil's voice was no longer demanding, it was broken instead and it killed her heart to hear it.

"You've changed Virge. Every time I saw you, and I caught glimpses of you more frequently than you know, you were with a different woman, usually trying to get into her pants. And the stories I was told by your brothers. The Virgil I knew would never do that, not to any girl."

"He's my son Darcy, you had no right." His eyes were determined and shoulders straight.

"He's my son too; I brought him up because you left."

"I want to see him." There was a begging undertone that made Darcy falter.

"I'll think about it."

"I'm not afraid to go to court." She could see straight through his imitation confidence and smirked a bit.

"Bite me. You left remember. You'll never win at court."

"John and Alan can see him."

"John and especially Alan have been a big part of his life. Alan's know him since he was 3. He's the main male figure in his life." Darcy watched amused as his lips changed, just a fraction. "Stop pouting."

"I am not pouting!"

"You are. I know you Virgil." She took a good look at the male besides her. He looked worn, old, overwhelmed. "You look pale."

"It's ..." He stopped to swallow. "It's a lot to take in."

"Why don't you go sleep on it? Sophie's been glaring through the window for at least 5 minutes and I feel like I'm going to burst into flames any second." Darcy sent a look towards the blonde at the window who was pressed against the glass, Virgil followed her gaze.

"Sorry about that." He sounded genuinely apologetic and there was no hint of amusement in his tone. Virgil stood, and made a move to sweep his hand across her forehead before freezing and pulling back stiffly. "I'll come see you in a few days." He walked out the door and into Sophie's arms without turning back.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a fortnight before Darcy was released from hospital and neither she nor the others had heard anything more from Virgil. Her arm was no longer in a cast but was still strapped up and her leg was still covered in plaster so she was wheelchair bound for a few more weeks at least before she could swap to crutches. Her head and bottom were healing quickly but she was always going to have a small scar cutting across her left eyebrow. Luke reckoned it made her look 'cool'. Tin-Tin had not yet been relieved of her duties on Thunderbird 5 as Luke clung to Alan, and John refused to leave Darcy's side. Though she would never admit it, it allowed her to sleep easier at night knowing the Tracy boys were around. The meeting that the boys' father had ordered was yet to take place as his two blonde sons were refusing to leave the mainland and even Gordon kept popping back over to visit her and Luke. The red head had not been filled in on the full facts about the two of them, but didn't push the subject; a stark contrast to the bouncy inquisitive child Darcy once knew. Her long days in hospital went much quicker when she was listening to the stories Luke and the younger Tracy brothers got up too, and her pain seemed to just drift away in their presence. Gordon never had been a good influence on Alan; she was amused and happy to see this fact hadn't appeared to have changed during her years away. But now she was finally leaving the dreary place and John was lurking just outside the door with a wheelchair friendly car he had somehow acquired. Darcy smiled as the blonde steadfastly ignored the people staring at him and kept his eyes locked on her. As she rolled to a stop at his feet he grinned.

"You're getting good at that."

"Oh god I hope not!" Darcy shifted her body, ready to push herself out of the chair, when arms slipped around her and she was quickly lifted. She'd been deposited in the car before she even had time to protest. "John! I'm not an invalid!" John chuckled deeply and shut the door smugly. As he slipped into the driver's seat in front of her Darcy leant forwards and clipped his ears.

"Darcy darling I'm older." Darcy glared and proceeded to stick her tongue out at the rear view mirror.

John drove her all the way back to hers and proceeded to unpack everything, including herself, and take it into the house. When Darcy rolled herself into the living room she stopped to take in the scene. Her usually plain living room was glittering with life. Alan and Luke were sat on brightly coloured beanbags which were not there when Darcy last left her home what felt like a lifetime ago, the two of them were on a games console yelling and grunting at each other in accordance with the game. Gordon lounged across her sofa making derogatory comments and demanded to be allowed a go, his red hair flying in protest. The room was filled with laughter and joy and she sunk into her seat content. Beside her, John watched fondly over the scene. It wasn't until the race finished that anyone noticed she had entered the house, and even then it was Gordon who spotted her.

"Hey! Welcome home Darce." He hopped over the sofa and started to head towards her but he'd not even taken his first step before he was shoved out the way by two blurs. Luke landed heavily on her lap and Alan skidded to a hit and planted a quick, sloppy kiss on her cheek before throwing his arms around her. Darcy just managed to wheeze out her words.

"Hey guys."

"Let go you two, you're suffocating her. She's not going anywhere." Darcy sent John a grateful look but kept her arms locked around Luke and her head on Alan's chest. Gordon stepped forwards and offered his hand.

"Nice to see you again." Darcy looked up into his mischievous eyes and a grin spread across her face. She took the offered hand and laughed.

"You too trouble. You've grown."

"In more ways than one." Gordon winked at her and Darcy burst into laughter. Gordon had been told she was an old family friend but no more information had been divulged about her or Luke and for now she was grateful of that fact. The boys before her were just as amusing and loving as she remembered, and watching Gordon swing Luke in his arms with ease Darcy marvelled at the joy of being part of an actual family once more. John scuttled off towards the kitchen to make some lunch and Alan sat down happily on one of the dining table chairs, as she pulled up opposite.

"So darling, how you hanging?"

"Fine Al." The look he shot her was disbelieving and he leant forwards to take her hand.

"Seriously Darcy, how are you?" She rolled her eyes, she always thought John was the protective one but it seems Alan was fighting his big brother for the role. She gently placed her hand over his larger one and smiled.

"Seriously Alan, I'm fine. Would I ever lie to you?"

"Yes." The protest came not only from Alan but from Luke and also John in the kitchen. Gordon chuckled from the other side of the room. She glared at all of them causing Alan to clear his throat. "Anyway, I'm intended to stick around a while."

"Awww no Alan you can't! I feel bad enough that I've banished your girlfriend to space without adding any other inconveniences to your life."

"No. No Darcy." Alan sent her a stern look that made her feel like a scolded child, despite the fact he was younger than her. "I've spoke to her and it's fine. I _want _to be here with you." Darcy entertained the thought of protesting for only a few seconds. It would be nice to have Alan around; she missed the bubbly lad a lot when he was gone. She shrugged her agreement and, instead of relaxing, Alan seemed to get tenser. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"_What ..._ Alan?"

"Well, not to make you feel anymore guilty but errr ... John's staying too."

"He's doing ... what?" John had the sense to remain in the kitchen and Gordon and Luke seem to have suddenly departed leaving Alan as her only target. He threw up his hands in a submissive gesture.

"Now now Darcy. I told him you wouldn't like the idea but he was rather insistent."

"Damn right I don't like the idea. And I know you can hear me John!" The sudden halt of movement from the kitchen made her smile. "I don't need babysitting."

"Now there babe we never said that. Also our Father's called a meeting and while we're keeping an eye on you ..." He trailed off.

"It's an excuse to hide."

"Exactly." Gordon said as he strode back in from the garden and slung himself into the seat opposite.

"Where's Luke?"

"Outside, playing with some girl called Kaylie." Darcy nodded smiling fondly, Luke had never had any friends his age till they moved here and the next door neighbours daughter got him talking about computers one day. She turned eyes to Gordon.

"Why are you still here then? ... No offence."

"None taken." He leant forwards onto his elbows and peered at her. "I was hoping you'd let me into this whole secret about Luke. I'm trustworthy-" He was interrupted by Alan's snort.

"Since when?"

"Shut it Al!"

"I'm with Alan on this Gordo. Even as a kid you were the biggest gossip of all." Gordon glared playfully at her before turning his face begging.

"Come on tell me! I'm gonna assume he's not John's kid."

"You'd be correct."

"And not Alan's I hope."

"No way!" Darcy gasped playfully and leant across the table to slap Alan.

"Just at do you mean by that mister?" Alan blushed and started babbling.

"No .. it's not that ... you're gorgeous ... funny ... lovely ... gorgeous .." Darcy took pity on I'm and patted his cheek.

"I'm winding you up Al." Alan heaved a sigh of relief and when she turned back to his copper haired brother Gordon was grinning manically at the pair of them. "Stop that Gord. It's creepy." Gordon acquitted and reverted back to his pleading face. Darcy glanced at Alan who gave a discreet nod, and then up to John who'd briefly appeared in the doorway to shoot her a reassuring glance. She sighed and turned to Gordon solemnly, hoping she wouldn't regret this decision. "He's Virgil's."

"I thought as much." For the first time Darcy saw a completely serious side appear of Gordon. "He doesn't know then I gather." Darcy shook her head and Alan retook her hand under the table. "Hmm." She flicked her eyes to the window where the top of Luke's head was bobbing before turning back with determined eyes.

"You are not taking him from me." Gordon recoiled as if hit.

"No! No I wouldn't! He's my nephew and there's clearly more to this story than I know."

"I can give you a quick overview." John said as he walked into the room, wiping flour covered hands on dark jeans. He looked to her for permission and she gave it with a quick twitch of her head. He took a seat opposite her, nearest to the kitchen. Darcy looked away but continued to listen nonetheless.

"Virgil wasn't always so self-absorbed and temperamental. He was once quiet, and caring; the perfect child really. Darcy was his best friend. They grew up together, they were inseparable. Jeff however always seemed to hold some sort of grudge against her." Darcy frowned at the way he spoke about his father as if the man was nothing but a stranger, and turned back to the conversation fully.

"Jeff? Since when has he been Jeff?" Now she was thinking about it, a hazy memory of darkness and John's annoyed voice talking to his father floated to her. His tone was now biting, but not unkind.

"Since he decided to become someone other than my father."

"He did this before." Gordon spoke suddenly and all eyes turned to him. "When you stopped coming round all the time. He refused to talk to Dad for weeks and then when he did, he only referred to him as Jeff." Darcy raised her eyebrows at John who met her eyes square on.

"I got over it but I never forgave him. So don't even go there Darcy." Darcy offered him a half-smile and he smiled softly in return. "Anyway he'd always had a bit of a grudge against her but Mum adored her, as did you two. She was constantly round ours helping out and just keeping us company. She looked after you Alan and helped Gordon play his jokes. She understood what I said and was the only child I could ever actually talk to. Scott and her kept the house hold together and her and Virgil, well they were two pieces of a whole. Then one day I came home and Darcy had been called into the office along with Scott. Our _father_ told her to leave, that we no longer needed her and no amount of pleading from any of us changed the fact. Despite this she and Virgil managed to remain close friends in secret and they ended up going to the same university. They became a couple and they were going to get engaged" It took a few seconds for the words to sink in and then her heart stopped.

"What? John!" John froze, as ined to her with guilty eyes.

"Yeah. He had the ring and everything. I thought you knew." She shook her head but couldn't form any words. John smiled apologetically but turned his eyes back to Gordon. She heard the words, but could only focus on the cold that had settled in her heart. "Everything was going lovely for them when Jeff started up the Thunderbirds. Virgil left without a second glance. Darcy was left alone and by the time she found out she was pregnant he'd vanished off the map. She travelled around and met Alan when she taught at his school. Then we met and kept in contact and the rest is just filler details. Will that satisfy you for now Gordon?" Darcy felt her eyes unglaze and struggled to come back from her daydream. Alan looked bored and was tapping a pattern on the table but Gordon was watching and listening to his older brother avidly.

"Wow." Darcy and John shared a look before flicking their eyes to Gordon.

"Urrrr thanks. I'm gonna check the food." John stood up and left the table awkwardly and Darcy knew he was embarrassed by his long rambling. Alan's fingers stopped drumming as she turned to Gordon.

"Any questions?"

"I have a few but they can wait. Mind if I stick around for a bit too? Let it sink in and all that?"

"Sure. We've got enough room." Gordon nodded and looked pensive for a few more seconds before grinning.

"Well in that case I'm going shopping." He bounced to his feet. "You're bungalow needs _colour_ my darling."

"Oh no you don't." John grabbed the back of Gordon's shirt and threw him towards the kitchen. "Go set the table." Gordon pouted but did as he was told. Alan edged himself slowly towards the door but John's sharp eyes shot to him. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"Ummm ... bathroom?"

"No chance mister. Drinks, glasses, sauce. Hop to it." Alan heaved a sigh and pushed himself to his feet. Darcy moved her hands to her wheels when John snatched them into his own. "You. Stay."

"But John!"

"Nope. Come on let me spoil you for one day at least." She sighed and squeezed his hand.

"Fine John."

"Good. Luke! Food is nearly ready!"

"Coming Uncle John." Luke bid his goodbyes before coming charging into the living room and her instincts kicked in.

"Luke, slow down!"

"Sorry Mum." Luke skidded to a stop in front John who just patted his head and left towards the kitchen just as Alan and Gordon returned with suspicious looking soapy bubbles in their hair. Darcy chose not to comment. They set the armfuls of cutlery they had down and Luke helped set the table. Alan took his seat on the other side of Luke as Gordon dashed to the kitchen to help John with the plates.

"Looks lovely Uncle John."

"I didn't know you could cook." Gordon commented distrustfully eyeing up John who shrugged nonchalantly.

"You never asked."

"You know what else looks lovely?" Alan asked seemingly randomly, drawing everyones' eyes to him expectantly. "A girl called Kaylie, eh Luke?"Alan nudged Luke with his elbow causing him to flush a deep red while the rest of them burst out laughing.

"Shut it Uncle Al!"

"Luke and Kaylie sitting in a tree ..." Luke threw a pea at Gordon and he caught it in his mouth. Across from her John was shaking head in an amused manner.

"So ... do you luuurrrvvvve her?" Alan said teasingly.

"No!"

"Do you wanna hold her?"

"Uncle Gordon!"

"Kiss her?"

"ARGH!" Luke sunk down in his seat and pressed his face against his hands while Gordon playfully poked him with his toe. John went to comment or interfere, Darcy couldn't tell which, when the doorbell rang. Luke jumped to his feet and ran towards like the door like a lifeline.

"Reckon Its Kaylie?" John asked mischievously.

"Probably." Darcy replied. Kaylie or her mother where the only visitors she ever got. A door slamming against the wall however soon shot the boys to their feet. Darcy spun her chair around just in time to see Luke fly into the room and behind Alan, gripping the back of his shirt and looking petrified.

"He just barged his way in!" Luke wailed. All the adults tensed and the boys shifted to a defensive position, John just minutely in front of Darcy. The footsteps echoed closer and a dark haired man stepped around the corner. The boys relaxed.

"Scott!" Gordon strode forwards and clapped his eldest brother in a hug. Alan grinned and waved but didn't go forward, instead turning around and bending down to Luke's level to reassure him. John stayed frostily still and Darcy had to twist in her wheelchair to get a better look at Scott. He'd always been good looking but the man he'd grown into was every version of stunning you could get. He looked strong and confident with a defined Tracy face. His air force training showed in his posture and vivid blue eyes peeked out from under midnight black hair. A small frown marred his face and Darcy was surprised to note she resented him a lot less than she originally believed. Maybe it was the fact that he was a kid when the whole thing went to hell. The oldest brother looking after his siblings with only one parent left; of course he was bound to listen to his father. Scott always had been the most similar to Jeff.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Darcy frowned at the disapproving tone in Scott's voice and John stepped forwards.

"We're helping Luke and his Mum. You know that Scott."

"What makes them so special from every other person we've saved?" Darcy couldn't help the gasp and Alan frowned at her. 'He doesn't know?' She mouthed in his direction.

"Gordo, come and take Luke outside again will ya man?" Gordon, for once in his life, obeyed his younger brother without hesitation and, taking Luke's hand, lead him out the front door of the house. Alan then shifted closer to Darcy's chair. "No. He doesn't know." Darcy wanted to query why Virgil had not divulged the information with his brother as, according to John and Alan, Scott and Virgil were two peas in a pod these days.

"I don't know what?" The sound of a deep voice drew her attention away and she wheeled herself around and between Alan and John.

"You don't know a lot of things Scotty boy." Scott's eyes narrowed at her.

"And who are you?" The tone was snobbish and bitter and distrustful all at once. John stepped forwards menacingly but Scott didn't even flinch.

"Don't recognise the girl you abandoned." Even at the scathing comment Scott still looked confused, peering angrily at her.

"Scotty darling. I've not changed that much."

"Scott!" An extra voice now echoed through their house but Darcy flinched as she recognised this one. Alan shifted even closer to her as Virgil strode into the room. Darcy tilted her head.

"Still alive then Virgil? Because since there's been a lack of contact since our divine chat in the hospital, I assumed something horrendous had happened." John slapped her fairly hard on the back of her head and hissed something but Darcy didn't hear, too focused on keeping her eyes locked on Virgil's face. He snarled in her direction.

"Very funny Martin" Only then did Scott's eyes widen in recognition as suddenly he was a lot closer to her than before. But not close enough that the two blondes couldn't jump between them. Darcy shoved Alan to the side and pushed herself up on her arms.

"Didn't recognise me eh Scotty?" Scott's mouth and arms twitched, looking as if he was moving to smile or hug her but he froze and backed away quickly to stand near Virgil once more. He took a few seconds to compose himself before his face morphed to annoyed, and glared at the two blondes.

"How long have you two known?"

"Since I was at Wharton's."

"Since I first saw her again in the restaurant after Gordon's win."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" He sounded furious but everyone in the room was used to Scott's temper by now.

"No. You had no need to know."

"And Gordon?" The name was gritted out; Alan's response had a tiny bit of timid hiding beneath the surface now.

"He didn't know until this week Scott." Scott nodded stiffly and John glared at Virgil causing the oldest brother to turn his glaze to the brunette. He blinked before groaning.

"Not you too Virgil."

"Trust me Scott I did not know till very recently. And even then I really had other concerns. No doubt you will find out about said concerns soon."

"Other concerns? Like what?" Before Virgil could snap out a reply Darcy wheeled past John and gestured to the sofas, as the dining table was still filled with mostly uneaten food.

"Why don't you sit down guys and I'll make you a cuppa." Virgil looked to protest but Scott cut across him.

"That's an idea. One-"

"I _know _how you like your tea Scott." Her voice had a hint of teasing and while Scott nodded, he didn't respond to it. "John, will you?" Before she'd finished her sentence John had moved to the table and started piling things up. Suddenly her chair started moving, titling her head back she stared deadpan at Alan.

"I'll make the tea." The childish enthusiasm of Alan made Darcy accept it and she was pushed next to a sofa opposite the one Scott and Virgil was on. Swinging the chair she pushed herself up on her arms and suddenly a strong male one was around her on one side. She turned her head to look at Scott, ignoring Virgil's glare.

"You should always help a lady." Darcy smiled thankfully as Scott sat her carefully onto the sofa and decided not to push her luck. Alan came bounding into the room with 5 cups held very impressively in his hands and put them all on the coffee table. The clanging of cutlery could still be heard from the kitchen. Darcy watched John's silhouetted reflection in the window as Alan exchanged pleasantries with his brothers. John finally returned and sat on her other side.

"So Scott, is there a reason you've decided to fly out here and disturb us?" Darcy pretended not to see the piercing look Scott shot his immediately younger brother.

"Well John, when two of my brothers disappeared without warning or an explanation I got slightly concerned."

"Concerned for International Rescue you mean." Alan snarled with a vengeance that surprised even Darcy. She knew John was firmly on her side but even though Alan had stuck with her when they were younger, Alan looked up to Scott with an almost hero-worship. Scott had practically raised the blonde boy as his own.

"Alan." Scott's tone was shocked and warning, but the youngest just shrugged.

"She _knows _Scott?"

"Who told her?"

"No one told me. I needed a rescuer and I'd know your voices anywhere." Scott sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"There's a lot I'm missing here isn't there?" As if answering his resigned question the door sprang open and two males came skipping through the door, leaves in their hair. Darcy eyed up Luke critically and let out a small giggle when she caught Scott doing the same to Gordon. The copper haired prankster loped into the room and fell onto the sofa between his two older brothers. Luke shut the door in a more dignified manner before running across the room to a stop in front of Darcy and Alan. He pulled a box out of the carrier bag he was holding and after handing Alan the packaging, pulled out a very familiar radio. He grinned and held it out to Alan.

"I fixed it." Darcy cleared her thought and a blushing Luke turned to her with his eyes down. "Alan saved it Mum. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Darcy pulled her son into a brief hug, conscious of the males in the room.

"It's fine love, I just was a bit surprised." John leant across and snatched the radio off a grinning Alan who pouted in the direction of his brother. Luke slithered towards John and perched on the arm of the sofa directly next to him. John studied the fixed radio with dancing eyes.

"This is amazing Luke. And the speakers work as well now?"

"Yep." Luke smiled proudly.

"You'll have to explain how."

"Yeah! Can we do it later though? Mr Jenkins also gave me some other parts he can't repair and if I fix them I get to keep them. They don't look too hard but I want the help."

"Would like help." Darcy corrected instantly.

"Sorry Mum. I would like some help."

"Sure kid." John ruffled Luke's brown hair fondly. "Sounds like great fun. We'll do it after everyone leaves okay?" Luke nodded and went to put his new toys on the desk in the corner of the room before coming back and climbing onto John's lap. Darcy patted his knee. Looking away she caught sight of Virgil's face, something she could always read so well and it appeared this fact hadn't changed. There was a rush of emotions in his eyes. Confusion, anger, disappointment, denial, stubbornness and just a hint of pride. She moved her hand to her mouth to hide her smile. Scott's eyes were flicking quickly between her, Luke and John and feeling Alan's elbow nudge her side they exchanged a look, knowing exactly what connection he was making. John was too busy wrapped up in some technical sounding conversation with Luke to notice. He did notice however when Scott spoke.

"They had a kid. Darcy and John? Virge is this why you were all mood-"

"Shut it Scott." Virgil snapped as Darcy felt Alan begin to shake with laughter beside her. She quickly joined in. John and the others stared at the two of them confused.

"Why ... do they ... always think ...he's John?" Darcy forced out throughout laughing. How anyone thought he was John's when Luke resembles his father so much was a mystery.

"He's not mine Scott." John said, wrapping his arms around Luke and pulling him closer. Scott blinked confused and John shifted blue eyes to Virgil expectantly.

"Luke, tell em your full name?" Gordon casually said from the middle of them. Virgil attempted to throw a hand over Gordon's mouth but was much too late. Luke looked confused, but replied nonetheless.

"Ummmm ... Luke Virgil Martin Tracy. Why did I have to say that Uncle Gordon?" Darcy sighed and knew the truth was about to come out. Scott was blinking at Virgil, Gordon was sniggering and Alan had laid an arm on the back of the sofa behind her. Darcy grabbed Luke and slid him onto her lap, needing her son close.

"You know I told you about your father? Well it's that man there." Darcy pointed to Virgil and Luke followed her finger and gazed at Virgil.

"He's Virgil?"

"Yep." Luke smiled softly in Virgil's direction and waved a bit. Virgil didn't respond, just looked away. Luke looked downtrodden and sulked across into Alan's open arms, Alan who was glaring hatefully at his brother over Luke's head. Even Scott slapped his insensitive brother hard across the head. Darcy knew Scott hated to see children hurt. He pushed everything aside to smile at her son kindly and say.

"Well I suppose that makes me your Uncle Scott then."

"Hi." Luke said shyly, curling into Alan who held on protectively. Darcy knew no matter what, Luke was protected. Alan and John adored the boy and Gordon was getting that way. Even Scott now looked to be turning in their favour.

"Did you know?" Scott asked Virgil with a disapproving undertone.

"Of course I didn't! You really think I'd have left if I had known?"

"What happened then?"

"International Rescue happened Scoot." Darcy said, reverting back to his nickname from when he was younger. Scott raised his eyebrows and then he froze and fixed both her and Virgil with stern eyes.

"You two weren't supposed to know each other." Darcy and Virgil's eyes met, for once in agreement and both were tinged red. Darcy mildly thought in this one day the group had blushed more than she'd ever seen them. Virgil decided to brave his brother with a reply.

"We ummm ... we kinda went to Denver together."

"I thought you went to Ohio."

"Yeah I didn't. We made that up to keep you and your father off our backs. Oops?"

"So you were together?" The question was directed at her but once more Virgil answered with a sigh.

"Yes Scott. We had been for some time."

"And you told no one?" No one spoke but John coughed and Scott spun around to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"I suppose you knew."

"Yeah I knew. I wasn't a bastard like you Scott." Scott had no reply so John continued. "They never stopped being friends. They were just as close as always, you and Jeff were always too wrapped up to notice. And thank God you were." Darcy shifted her body to lean against John slightly with gratitude and Scott was silent.

"We remained friends. We did a show at the end of school, practically wrote the whole thing and it was the only time we actually performed. The lead roles."

"I remember." Virgil's tone had a slightly fond edge to it. "I reminded you all for weeks but even then only John turned up, dragging Alan along with him. Alan ,who Darcy helped raise, who didn't even recognise her."

"Even before that we spoke, stayed close. The musical just gave us the excuse to get back to exactly how we were before. Then we both got into Denver. We lived together."

"And I went through hundreds of girls before realising anything."

"And then we were together. Happy. Up until International Rescue started up."

"I couldn't disappoint Dad."

"And I loved him too much to refuse his dreams. He left, I found out for sure I was pregnant and tried to search for Virgil." The boy in question suddenly got a look of understanding and his eyes flung to meet hers, horrified.

"And I was gone." Darcy nodded sadly and Luke crawled back to her, treating her and the two blondes like musical chairs, and hugged her tight.

"There was nothing I could do. Then Alan showed up at the school I was teaching at and suddenly Luke had a male figure and I had something that slightly resembled my life back." She finished up and looked around. Alan was smiling at her and Luke was still clinging to her for dear life. John was looking supportive and Gordon leant forwards, highly interested in the tale. Scott looked pensive and reluctant and Virgil's face was flying between horrified and confused.

"This doesn't change anything." Alan jumped to his feet glared at Scott.

"What do you mean this doesn't change anything? It changes everything Scott." Alan clearly got Scott's seemingly random comment because Darcy was sure she didn't.

"We're still International Rescue Alan. Top secret."

"He's a Tracy. Through blood." Darcy cottoned on and couldn't believe Scott was even suggesting what he appeared to be. There was no way she was going to let the Tracy boys walk out of her life again. John shifted forwards and spoke calmly and coldly to his only older brother.

"It's not happening Scott so forgot it. I've abandoned her once before, it is _not _happening again." Alan nodded rigorously from her side and even Gordon spoke up in agreement.

"Me neither Scott. She's cool. I want to get to know her and my nephew and what better time to do it than now before hurricane season kicks off. We'll never get a break then."

"You can't cut her out now Scott. She's involved." Alan gaze was stubborn and Virgil looked up at Darcy.

"Can I have a word Mart- Darcy?" Alan shifted in front of her, and John laid a quick hand on her leg asking.

"Why?"

"Please." Darcy broke, as she always did when Virgil looked at her with _that _look.

"Sure Virge." She shoved Alan aside with one hand and John lifted her up from behind to put her in the wheelchair whispering.

"Call me if you need me." Darcy nodded all the time wondering what it was with the Tracy boys and picking her up like a rag doll with her without asking first. Alan glared the whole time as she gestured to the kitchen and rolled after Virgil as he walked in, only turning at the last second to speak to Luke.

"You gonna be alright?" Luke nodded happily from his spot on John's knee once more as Alan spoke in a quiet, rapid hiss to Scott. Resigning herself, Darcy wheeled herself into the kitchen.


End file.
